


I would have given anything

by Wassiegirl



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Caring, Co-workers, Doctor - Freeform, Emotional, F/M, Love, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Older man, Oral, Tension, Vaginal Sex, patient, two guys one girl, younger woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wassiegirl/pseuds/Wassiegirl
Summary: Follows films in off screen mode..Detective Stephanie Hawkins just transfered to a new precinct from seattle. She is put into a pool of junior detectives, even though she has much more experience and is a professional profiler, until one day Detective Mark Hoffman pulls her for help on the 'jigsaw' murders that are plaguing the city.She feels like she found where she belongs, next to 'him'...with 'him', always...When its all ripped away, devastation rears its ugly head...And then theres Dr. Lawrence Gordon to pick up the pieces...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sick the last few weeks, got bored and thought i would write this terrible story.  
> It is set between films 5 thru 7 and a beyond. You will be inside the head of lead female character "detective Stephanie Hawkins" who just start transfered from Seattle. You will see things from her view, that also means what hoffman and Gordon  
> are like off screen and the happenings at the station off screen.  
> Hoffman is different off screen than most people portray him in fanfic, not every dominate personality is that way in every aspect of their lives...Even Mark Hoffman.  
> There is a lot of sex, and sadness in this. I am a very bad writer, this is awful, but to be honest, i enjoyed writing it.  
> warning!! i am not a writer! I have had this idea for a while, because im a huge hoffman fan. You have been warned

I've been here for 2 weeks now. This precinct isnt much different from the last one i was in. People in and out, idle chit chat..

nothing really important to take note of. I miss seattle sometimes, but i needed to get away, far away. I wish i could say it was because

of a bad break up with a lover, or a family member death or maybe even having a "hit" out out on me, but no...its much less exciting. I had

a partner that no longer wanted to work with me, she had this problem with my work ethic, which was "i like to solve cases" and she prefered

to pass cases on to the next detectives. didnt work out so well for us so i was transfered, "willingly" Its fine though, im a single, childless,

female, no bother to me to have move, i somewhat look forward to it. Her and i were only partners for a year, so no loss to me. i had partners

prior to her, but...i guess i dont get a long with everyone. ive always worked better alone anyway.

Since i started here, i have investigated a missing cat, a childs chicken pox case where the mother was convinced she got is from

being raped by her dead father. i have to admit, that one was a new one for me. A missing bike, and the oldie but a goodie "Aliens body

snatched my wife!". Ripe stuff.

I was given a corner desk, with all the junior detectives, but i am happy to say, i have a

window desk and will not complain about that. there is one thing about this place that i have heard, that there is a high turn over rate here

for cops and detectives. I thought it was kind of odd, seeing how not much seems to happen here, but the slow business isnt for everyone.

"Hey" a deep gravelly voice said behind me. It startled me as I was staring out my window, day dreaming of a big, fat, cock. Its been awhile, dont judge me.

"hey, Detective Hoffman. What is going down?" i replied alert, like a rabbit that just heard a noise. I could feel my face somewhat flushed and hot.

"how are your first few weeks goin? Having a good time in the kitty cases?" he smirked. "yeah, you guys get a lot of aliens here, im surprised

your city hasnt been taken over by the government! better watch out, ive seen "e.t"". His smirk left his face as he glanced down at a peach folder

in his hand, then looked back up to me. He seemed hesitant.."you were a profiler at your previous station, right?". "Well... yes, but i wasnt trained

for it, just kind of have a knack for it i guess. Why?" i looked at him suspiciously, one eye brow raised. "come with me" he said and waved his in

the direction of his office. As i followed him to his office, i thought to myself 'this is the 3rd time he has spoken to me'. since ive been here

no one really talks to me, thats fine. Been hit on a few times, but if you could see these guys, no...just, no..most of them are overweight, 50-65 years old.

there are a few guys that are good looking, lean, frame, in shape, but eh, not really into 20 somethings. The females here are for the most part, rad.

there are a few that "have something to prove" attitude, but hey, more power to them, just stay away from me. Overall, i dont date in the work place anyway,

bad idea, every time.

Detective Mark Hoffman is a taller man, about 6', dark dark brown hair, blue eyes, and broad. Broad shoulders, waiste, hips. I cant tell

if his legs are thick, due to the suit he is wearing, but i am going to imagine a big fat "yes", as well as a great ass...he looks like he might work out.

"close the door and have a seat" Hoffman jestered towards the door then to the chair opposet him and his desk. I did as told. When i sat down

he threw 10 case files in front of me, "read these, tell me what your conclusion is". Baffled, i picked up the first file, opened it and started reading

the initial report, flipped through the photos and finished off with the autopsy report. the File contained information for a 36 year old woman. committed

suicide by shotgun to the head, face on. left behind a husband, 2 children. file read she sent the children to school, and within an hour she had offed herself.

"Am i to investigate suicides?" i asked him. He just stared at me, looked at the file, shook his head in the no motion. i continued looking through

the file, 'what the hell is it i am supposed to be looking at?', i kept thinking to myself. Then i saw it. the photos of the scene. "its very unusual

for a woman to shoot herself, its usually pills, or poison, or something not messy.." i read over the statements, first the husbands, then the childrens,

next a few neighbors, friends. No one saw anything or heard anything. Children found her after school. "that is fucked up" i said still reading.

"what?" Hoffman grumbled. "that the kids found her" i muttered. "yeah, ok..well" and before he could finish his sentence, i spoke up "its really fucked

up that her husband would leave her there for THEM to find, what a real peice of work." "what do you mean?" he replied curiously, yet uninterested.

"well the husband came back after the kids went to school, most likely beat his wife in the face, after she was knocked out, blew off her head,

using her own hand and his.

left her there for his kids to find, so that he didnt seem to be the suspect. He may had gotten away with it, but his statement contradicts

his aliby." I continued to go on about how i came to my conclusion, pointing out the differences in alibis and statements and oddities with the body, etc.

"alright, no these" hoffman said, as he tossed 9 more files over my way.

One by one, i went through them and over and over, giving conclusions and whys. Finally finished, hoffman sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Welcome to the team. Starting tomorrow you will be on the "jigsaw" team" he said, standing and pointing to the door. "see you tomorrow, 5:30am" he finished.

I walked out the door, closed it and started walking back towards my desk to start my research for my new position tomorrow, when i seriously had the sudden

urge to stop, turn around and peak in to hoffmans office.."just a quick glance, dont be a creep" i thought to myself. I leaned to the left just to

get barely enough sight into the cold, blightly lit office. As i peered in i started thinking about how he seemed to really be into his job, very

dedicated, but extremely closed off. No pictures on his walls, no personal items, nothing. then i started thinking about how great his hair is, how

thick his body is, broad his shoulders are...how...Shit!! he looked up! i quickly pulled back, turned and walked briskley to my desk...ok i ran,

i Fucking ran. I am a god damn detective, trained by seattles finest, and i just creepily peaked into my new bosses office and then ran like a scared,

school girl from her crush. What the fuck is wrong with me.

I made it to my desk and started quickly logging onto my desktop, bringing up cases involving "jigsaw". These are fucking gruesome. People killing

each other and disfiguring themselves to live. This guy is insane. Yeah he usually only picks criminals and people who are guilty of something

terrible that were never caught, but its still messed up. After some time, i got up to get some water from the giant jug in the corner of the room,

a little fatigued, i checked out the time, "holy shit!! its 3:30am" i shouted to myself. Well, i guess ill be the first to the office today, because im

already here. I walked down the hallway to the resting room or the "down room" as the "locals" call it, its really just a room full of cots so we can nap

or let victims and such, rest after a big ordeal. an hour and a half is better than nothing? i guess?

"Stephanie..." he whisphered in my ear, as he gently ran his fingers down my arm and back up to my neck. oohh, it feels so nice, his breath on my

my neck while he said my name. His hands are so soft and yet they contain callus's on the palms, they are rough, but still feel so nice. "stephanie..

you are soo incredibly soft, and beautiful" he whispered again, grabbing my arms with one hand and grabbing the side of my waist with the other, softly

teasing my neck with his breath and his soft, kissable lips. "Fuck..me..already..." i whispered back. "Not now, Hawkins, we're working" he said back..

Wait, What? I opened my eyes and to my surprise hoffman was sitting on the cot i was laying on, leaning over me, staring down into my face Im dead.

"Oh, damn, what time is it? i set my alarm!" i said as i shot up,

grabbing my jacket and my phone. "5:25" Hoffman said laughing in his gravelly tone. "Not funny," i muttered as i punched him playfully in the arm.

"red alert-beep-beep-red alert" now my alarm goes off...i fumbled with my phone to turn off the alarm. Hoffman walked away laughing, "come on" mark

said as he turned and walked out the door and towards the conference room. Walking towards the door, i could feel my cheeks were red, great.

Sitting in the conference room, Mark started talking about the most recent case of the "jigsaw" series. We were given photos and a layover of the

scene and the happening of the victims. We were about to discuss it further when we got the call that a new "jigsaw" crime scene has been found. "get up, lets go!"

Hoffman shouted running out the door.

 


	2. kerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Detective Kerry, but its really only a few sentences about it. Everything else is Stephanie's view after the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never claim to be a well versed writer or even a decent one. you have been further warned.

"Hawkins, with me" he added, continuing for the door. 

In the car, hoffman was quiet. There was a swat team vehicle in front of us leading the way. We ended up at an abandoned warehouse, in the basement. "Kerry!" we

heard over the radio. hoffman replied back into the radio, "dont move in with out securing the room!". "kerry!" we heard again, this time coming from down the

corridor. Hoffman and I followed with the rest of the team and came upon Riggs standing in front of a body. Hoffman and i rounded the front of the

body. "Never enter an unsecured door!" hoffman yelled at Rigg. Rigg just stood there looking sick and disappointed, "I thought i saw her moving,

i didnt think, i just went" he replied to hoffman, shaking his head and grabbing at it with his hands. 

Ive never seen anything this radical before. We had found Detective Kerry, one of the missing detectives as of a few days ago. She was being held up

by 2 large linked chains on both sides of her. Her rib cage was splade open, exposing her internal organs that were falling out of her. There was a lot of blood,

but not as much as

as one would think. Rats have begun eating her, its hard to tell how long she had been there, but it didn't matter..she was dead. Seemed that the device

she was strapped into was wrapped from her back around the sides to the front where they seemingly screwed into each individual rib, set on a timer

in which she had a certain amount of time to get the key out of the acid in front of her and unlock herself. But she did it... "she wasn't meant to walk

away from this" i said low to myself. "What?" Mark said as he looked up at me from the squatting position he was in next to me. "what did you say?" he said

again, this time standing up looking at the body from my angle and standing close to me. "She wasn't meant to get out. Look, her arm, she went after the key, and look at the lock

the key is in it. She mad it, but (i turned the key) it doesn't open. She was meant to think she could "win", but it was a death sentence." Hoffman looked

at me, then at the key, "you're ri.." before he could finish, a voice behind spoke over us "you are correct, Detective.... This is now our scene and the

rest of you can leave. I am Agent Perez, this is my partner Agent Peter Strahm, we are now taking over the 'Jigsaw' cases," "especially because your Detectives

can't seem to find who is helping john kramer," Strahm finished as he walked to the body. Hoffman Looked extremely displeased and irritated.

Strahm assured him he is to be involved but that they are there to find the one helping Amanda young and john Kramer, when they couldn't. Hoffman stepped back

and motioned to a few officers officers to move around and then came back to the body, turning and standing next to me, hands on hips,

face flustered. "Fuckers.." i muttered. I got a soft elbow in my arm and a slight smirk out of Detective Hoffman, then his face went back to stone.

Hoffman was certain Amanda Young, a known associate of John Kramer, was the reason for Kerrys death, Strahm is convinced that there is another accomplice, a

more brawn's than brain.

Back at the station the Feds were commendering the conference room and all files on 'jigsaw' as well as testing Marks patience. I wasnt allowed in mainly

due to having 1 actual day on the 'jigsaw' homicide team and knowing nothing. So i sat at my desk and typed up my report, describing every detail. "gruesome" i

thought to myself. "Yeah, it is.." Hoffman said gruffly. He startled me and apparently i had said it out loud. "Oh! hey, yeah its just...I dont think

Kramer did this. yes it is one of his traps, but jigsaw doesnt 'kill' {per-say?}..i mean not really. At least the single "player" ones. they are set to

sacrifice something in order to live, escape, but he never makes the traps to kill the person if they succeed. at least that is what i gathered from my research

from last night...soo basically, i conclude that there is a separate killer involved, maybe third like Strahm said. Another one of 'jigsaws' minions." i said very excitedly and

bothered. "Minions?" hoffman goffed. "yeah, well, it is the word that came to my sleep deprived mind, accomplices? disciples? stooges? apprentices'? you

name it, basically the brawns to his brains. but either way, one of them seems to be going rogue even if the other is helping with out knowing what the other

had in mind..either way it is not good in the slightest." i finished by

crossing my arms and turning back to look at Mark, who was leaning over my right shoulder, staring at me with a slight grin. "I think you might be onto

something. But its the Feds case now, we are just here to get their coffee" hoffman said as he pushed off the desk and my shoulder. "go home, get

some sleep, i will give you a call if we are needed, you know, for a coffee run" he said stopped in the doorway, looking at me. "Are you sure, sir? i can

just catch a wink here in the "down room" and be ready in a few hours, or whatever you need me for" i responded quickly. "at ease, Hawkins. Get home, I'll

keep you in the loop." Mark said with a laugh. "Okay, fine, i wont argue..I am pretty sure i smell..." i laughed while turning myself around to grab my

stuff.

Ive been living here for a few weeks now and on day 2, my car was stolen...my beautiful red 67 Mustang fastback. I am a fucking detective and

it has yet to be found. So i am stuck taking the bus or subway system, it is terrible, but a must until my car is found or until i can afford a new

vehicle. What a shame. Sitting here waiting for the bus, staring into nothing, space really..thinking of what i saw today, what that woman went through

and wondering if she screamed and cried to the end or if she realized she was at her end and met it with silence..i know it is kind of morbid, but it is

something i often wonder with murder victims and suicides. what their last moments were, their emotions. The messed up part is that as far as her file and

personal life can show, there was no reason for her to be in there except that she was in grievance over her former partner, Mathews, and that she was on

the 'jigsaw' case, but was taken off once Mathews went missing. The tape has not been completely run yet so maybe we will know "why" she was chosen.

Suddenly it started raining. "great" i muttered out loud. When it rains, the homeless get on the bus and they wreak normally, but it is magnified by the rain.

"Hey! You want a ride?" a familiar deep gravelly voice yelled. I looked up and Mark Hoffman was sitting in his car right in front of me, window down, looking

out at me. "uh, you know what, yes!" I yelled as i ran to the other side of the car. I opened the front passenger door to his car and literally slop hopped

inside. "ugh, thank you so much, Mark, I..Detective Hoffman. Its greatly appreciated, you cant even know." i shivered the words out through my lips. "No

Problem, I figured I should probably take a break to, plus i a have a few things to check out. Where am I going, by the way?" he asked as we drove off. I gave

him the directions to my apartment. I live about 15 miles from work, apartment buildings on every side, never ending. its very, crowded. The Next thing i knew

I had the feeling someone was standing over me, like i cant move. I opened my eyes and launched my hand forward at marks neck, who indeed was leaning over me

reaching for the belt buckle. Apparently i fell asleep on the ride home and he was trying to wake me up. But it is kind of weird he got out of the car to

come around to the passenger side to wake me up and unbuckle me. Once i realized what was going on i let go of his neck and apologized..a lot..uncontrollably

. He doesnt really seem like the "chivalrous" type, if you ask me, but i dont know him on a personal level. I want too.... "oh shit, apparently i am tired

...i drooled. ugh." I laughed out loud, nervously. "You snore too, ha ha" Mark said as he helped my wobbly, tired, adrenaline pumped body out of his car.

"I could have told you that!" I laughed back at him. "can you make it to your apartment? or do i need to carry you, Hawkins?" Mark asked as he shut the

car door. My first thought was, fucking carry me to my damn bed you sexy man beast..but once i thought about the reality that is...well, reality, "III'm

fiine, ha ha. Im on the first floor 3rd door to the left and im awake now! mostly. Im just gonna go in and stop, drop and drool." I am quite sure i said

this with complete coolness... Mark smirked, shrugged and said "ok" then started towards the drivers side of the car. "aahh! fuck, ME!" i yelled. I fucking rolled my

ankle walking 2 feet to the damn steps. What the fuck is up with me today? Mark walked over to me, grabbed my arm and helped me back up. "You know, you really

should be more careful. I may not always be there to save you" mark huffed as he helped me up. "ha! whatever. 'Oh, Detective Hoffman!

You are so strong and brave! What ever shall a girl do with out the likes and heroism that is you!" I replied back in the most girly, stereotypical way

possible, with as much sarcasm as one could fit into such a small sentence. We both looked at one another, with amusement in our eyes. "OK, im fine, i think i can human to my door now, thank you

for your help...again." i said signally him he could let go of me. "are you sure? maybe i should walk you, maybe keep a piano from falling on your head or

something?" He laughed out, "ha, ok." he let go of me and stopped as i continued to my complex, limping. "oh! one more thing.." he shouted, "did you know you talk in your

sleep?" he said with the biggest grin i have ever seen on his face since i started working here. I could feel my face burn red. Was he talking about my sleeping

in the Down Room or in his car? What the hell did he hear? What did he think I said?... "oh?...thanks for telling me...i guess?" i said embarrassed and

confused back to him. "anyway, uh, see you later, thanks again for the ride....ok, what did i say that makes you think its grin worthy?" i responded with

Irritation... "oh nothing, but you should probably be happy i woke you up... i will just leave it at that," he finished and turned

to head back to his car. 'great' i thought to myself. well fuck him. whatever..im 12 years old now, i hate him. I gave him the squinty eye in disapproval, but he just

glanced, laughed and jumped in his car. i turned and started walking inside the complex.

I thought about when he woke me up, 'did i dream him touching me or was he?' I kept thinking on it til i hit my door and started unlocking it. 

"Hes a decorated detective and professional, no way.." i pushed it from my mind. 

I literally opened the door, walked in, closed it, dropped my stuff, got naked on the way to my room, plopped on my bed and passed the fuck out.

Woke up about 4am, wrapped up completely in my blanket, like a burrito. my favorite place to be. Ugh, i need to pee. When i got back from the

bathroom and crawled back into my blanket burrito, I thought about my embarrassing day, i burritoed further into my blanket. Maybe Mark will just be an

adult and leave it alone, as a bad day. I reached out my comfy, warm, bed to grab my phone and check messages.

_**-Mom 8:46pm: hey hun, just checking in on you.** _

_**are you making friends at your new** _

_**station? I bet you are solving crimes** _

_**everyday! Are you getting the good** _

_**dickin?? I hope you are being** _

_**taking care of!** _

_**-me 4:09am: MOM! hah its not grade school!** _

_**but no, im just kind of stickin** _

_**to myself, and i really mean** _

_**MYSELF...no man. hah there is** _

_**payback..just let that sink in.** _

_**love you, ttyl.** _

My mom and i have a special relationship, she grosses me out, so i get her back worse, its a good time. I also received a few messages from my best friend,

_**-Raylin 11:24pm: Bitch! where you at?** _

_**Man! i miss you! Just got back** _

_**from a really terrible date,** _

_**but he had a big dick, so it** _

_**worked out for me. but seri-** _

_**ously, what are you up to?** _

_**ITS BEEN 7 DAYS SINCE IVE** _

_**HEARD FROM YOU!** _

_**-Me 4:12am: Chick! im great! just been working** _

_**alot, got promoted yesterday to** _

_**the lead investigation team, so** _

_**naturally i didnt sleep and basic-** _

_**ally coffeed my way through my fi-** _

_**rst day of that, then naturally, i** _

_**made a fool of myself from the** _

_**morning until i went home...Plus** _

_**side, i figured out why there was** _

_**an opening, the last detective was** _

_**killed by a serial killer, and we** _

_**we found her today, so there is that.** _

_**i wanna fuck my boss. And im addicted** _

_**to donuts, they actually eat fucking** _

_**donuts here...but its a good job.** _

_**hows life on your end? and why** _

_**would you fuck someone that you did** _

_**not like, or had a terrible date** _

_**with?** _

 

Raylin and i have been friends since the academy 8 years ago. Shes an amazing officer and the other half of my perverted coin. Can you guess her favorite topic?

Trust me when i say, her texts are usually worse and more perverse.

_***bleep*bleep*** _

_**-Raylin 4:15am: eh, he was kind of cute, but** _

_**enough about that, tell me about this** _

_**boss! can you tell if he is hung? you** _

_**got a pic? whats he like? tell me!!** _

_**-me 4:16am: Dude, this isnt Seattle, the** _

_**detectives here dont wear** _

_**skinny pants! he wears** _

_**slacks, you cant tell...** _

_**perv. hah** _

We went back and forth for a bit, telling her about this dude i dont actually know, just work with and barely at that. but she got a kick out of it, as did I.

Soon I fell asleep and woke up to my buzzer. "uuuughh, mmyy God, who the fuu.." i groaned out loud. i glanced up at the clock, 6am, my alarm doesnt go off for

another hour, "late" shift today..."buzzzz" again, the buzzer.. i rolled out of bed and grabbed my bathrobe and continued to sluggishly slug across the

apartment to the front door. I stood on my tippy toes to peek through the peephole, "buzzz...Hawkins! you here?" hoffman yelled through the door. "Oh my GOD!"

I said out loud to myself. i quickly tried to wake myself up, and look presentable, not happening in my captain kirk bathrobe...I slowly opened the door,

"Hey, Detective Hoffman, what are you doing here?" i asked with a puzzled, sleepy look on my face. "Hawkins, good morning. I stopped by to see how you were doing today, and, well to see if you wanted a ride into work." Marks face was straight, yet his voice was light almost light and up beat? I felt really taken off guard.

"uh, yeah, is there a problem? or are you playing nice cop?" i should not have said that...he replied "Well, theres no problem, you want the ride or not?"

head tilted sideways, straight face, yet still the sound of slight lightness in it. With out hesitation i yelled out, "yes! id love a ride" then immediately

thought (on your fucking rock hard cock, you dark haired meat head) "i hadnt planned on getting up for another hour, but i can be ready in about 20 minutes

if you have the time? I smell pretty bad after my long sleep and no shower for 2 days.." Mark looked at me for a moment, face changed into somewhat of a smile

then finally spoke " yeah, sure, ive got some time, you got any coffee? I had a late night last night". "business or pleasure" I said with a crooked smile

and raised eyebrow. His face turned to the thinking look and a smirk, "Both actually," he replied with the same crooked smile and raised eyebrow.

I couldn't help but feel the irregular slight of jealousy in myself at his words. 

"and you thought of coming?" i replied. Before he could say anything i followed up with "to come get me in the morning?" i forced myself not to laugh or smile at my slip.

He smiled and shook his head up and down. "come in, coffee is in the cupboard above the coffee maker, im sure you know how to use that?" i said and

signaled him in. He came in, took his jacket off and laid it over the back of the couch. "nice place you got here, pretty empty though" Mark said.

I stopped and turned around to see what he was looking at. He had stopped and stood next to his jacket, hands on his hips, looking around the room, probably

trying to read me or something. I dont think he is a profiler, but he is a 'damn good' detective, so everyone says, i havent worked with him long

enough to know. He started walking towards me, within a second he was standing a foot away from me, " where is the coffee?" he spoke, soft but not enough to

be called a whisper. I could feel his breath on the front of my neck as he was looking down at me speaking, i could feel my body getting warm with the nervous

feeling i was getting from him being so close. I

definitely felt my face get red. I quickly pointed and told him where to find it, he smiled and turned to the kitchen. I went into the bathroom, pushed the door

closed, disrobed and turned the shower on hot. I stood there with my hand under the running water waiting for it to warm up, and started thinking about the man

in my kitchen. Thinking about that fact the he knows im in here naked, the only thing keeping him from seeing me naked is this door..that is closed... i started

thinking to myself, what if i just accidentally open the door a little, and let whatever happens, happens.. I started giggling to myself as well as trying to wake

myself up. 'foolish thoughts' i thought to myself.  "finally" i yelped out. the water was finally hot enough to get in. I put my hand on the door to open it, but decided against opening it. I have

never ever in my career fucked someone I worked with nor thought about it. WHY NOW?! i turned around and got into the shower. I cant stop thinking about the

dream i had yesterday...and now the feeling i have with having him here in my house. There is a setting on my shower head that is a thick constant power stream

and if you sit and angle yourself just right, it can hit your clit just right. I turned the switch on the shower head until i found the right setting, when i

did i sat down in the tub and angled myself.

The warmth of the hot water and the consistency of the stream hitting that spot is soo amazing. My head tilted backward and my eyes rolled to the back and closed

, i can feel my body become more heated. Within a minute i can feel myself climax, legs twitching, back arching, "aahhmmm" i groaned. My body pulsating

after reaching my goal. i stood up to reset the shower head to normal setting and continued my shower as normal.

"i see you found the coffee" i said as i came out of the bathroom in my robe, towel drying my hair. He seemed a bit shocked that i came

out in a bathrobe, but why not, i opened the door in one. He was standing in the kitchen holding a coffee cup in one hand and using the other to lean on the

counter. "Yeah, this stuff is pretty good, you almost ready? I would like to grab something to eat before work, we have a long day ahead of us" he said before

taking another sip of coffee. I nodded and turned and went to my room. I pushed the door closed and disrobed agian, exposing my now clean nakedness. While i 

was putting my underwear on, i felt like i was being watched, i quickly turned to see no one, but my door was open. Apparently it did not close when i pushed it

to close. Part of me was kind of hoping Mark was watching me, but its really ok that he wasnt. "Ready to go?" i said as i left my bedroom. "wow, 20 minutes on

the dot. Never in my life has a woman been on time or actually got ready that quickly. Whats your secret?" He jested. "Eh, no secret. I just like to be a little

more on the simple life of things. i dont like makeup and dont see any reasoning to waste my time with such non sense, I am bad ass just the way i am. Ha ha."

i back handed his chest playfully. "lets get outta here, get some food" i said walking towards the door. Mark grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and

followed. After he came out, i turned and locked the door. "thats weird" i said out loud. "whats that?" Mark said. "the dead bolt seems to be a bit scratched

and torn up, like someone tried to jimmy it unlocked...great, first my car now my apartment.." i said with certain irritation. i turned around to walk away and

just let it be, Mark met my gaze, he was inches away from my face, my body. With his left hand he reached towards me and leaned in..Now not only was his hot

breath on my neck, but his lips mere centimeters from my neck....oh my god. why do i even like this guy? hes 15 years older than me, and my boss. Yet, i want

his body so badly..."looks like you might be right," he said as his left hand went to the examine the lock and his lips spoke into my neck. 

I closed my eyes and the heat returned to my body while he was so close. The proximity of his body to mine mkes me feel so weak, i hate it. Within a few seconds he pulled away from the lock and from me. i could feel his life barely graze my

cheek as he pulled back to the up right stance he was once in. "you should probably get a new lock." he said. "i will, there is nothing in there worth taking

now anyway, but i will when i get a chance." i replied. "only you" he said. "What do you mean?" i responded very confused, trying to snap myself out of the fog he clouds my mind with. "You are in there."

then he turned and walked towards the building front door. Did he just really say that? does he mean like abducting me? or Taking me as in fucking me? hhmm...that was weird, yet, im slightly turned on by what he said.

During breakfast we started talking about the 'Jigsaw' cases. Mark kept asking me what i thought about certain cases and aspects of the cases. It doesnt

bother me, talking about this stuff when eating, it is my job and what i love, solving crimes. He seemed really intrigued by my understanding of what 'jigsaw'

does and kept questioning me on it. I was rather odd, but i just assume that he is trying to make sure i get these cases and am right for the job. On the way to

the station, i started thinking about everything that happened this morning with him and how if that was someone i didnt want to fuck me like an animal, itd be

really fucking weird and i would have kicked their ass. Yeah, it was creepy, but i some how found it extremely erotic. Mark didnt say much during the ride, except

that we had a meeting and to remind me we have a very very long week ahead of us. I sat there trying not to show that my face was turning red, getting warm with

animalistic thoughts, if he only knew what was in my head.

There had been no progress during the night with the case, but there were many things to follow up from the day before. Riggs had apparently been there

all day and all night, when Mark saw him still at his desk he told him to go home, be with his wife and that they will find out who did this to Detective Kerry

and what happened to Detective mathews. Riggs didnt listen of course, just kept arguing with Mark that they need to find him, and that he is probably still

alive and didnt want the same thing to happen as it did to Kerry. Mark finally got the last say and Riggs reluctantly left the station.. "he feels really guilty

about kerry and mathews" Mark turned to me and said, "but he also needs to know, obsessing about things can lead to trouble and can lead to something worse than

solving a case, sometimes you just lose sight of things". I just nodded in agreeance. Ive seen it happen myself. I went to my desk and opened all the files on

jigsaw again, re-read them again. We dont have any current leads, no fingerprints were found on the device or the surrounding area. The video was recovered but

nothing useful, no matter how many times we watch it. One of the files i was re-reading caught my eye this time. "The pendulum" case, a man strapped down,

legs together, arms straight out and head free. Pendulum would swing from side to side and lower with every swing, getting closer and closer to the victim strapped

down. The victim had 2 options, one: would be to lay there and get sliced in half the most gruesome way possible, or two: push his hands into each of the devices

next to his hands, crushing them beyond repair, to release the mechanism and live. It seems he did so but waited to long and was cut in half. "damn" i whispered

out loud. But that is not what peaked my interest about the case, what peaked my interest was that the "victim" was a murderer that was released after 3 years!

3 years! who the fuck gets a 5 year sentence for purposely murdering someone? And released early!? And that isnt the worst of it, the murderers victim was Marks sister...

No wonder he is so dedicated to these cases and very serious about them. I sat there contemplating saying anything to mark or just let it go.


	3. split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cases are solved and jigsaw on back burner since. takes place when hoffman goes missing and Rigg is prime suspect.

**_*bleep*bleep*_**  
**_Hoffman 1:49pm: What are you doing?_**  
**_Me: Reviewing the case files again_**  
**_with fresh eyes. Seeing if there_**  
**_may have been something we missed_**  
**_Hoffman: Good. Have you eaten?_**  
**_Me: no. Most_**  
**_likely go around the corner to_**  
**_the cafe, grab some grub and read._**  
  
"Ill join you" Mark said, standing behind me, startling the shit out of me. "hey! hah, yeah sure. Just give me some sex and ill be ready in a min" I turned to grab

my files and phone when i heard, in a low deep whisper from just over my shoulder "is that all it takes to get you movin?". I just sat there for what felt like a

millennium regretting my whole life, i seriously cant believe i just said that to him, and he fucking responded...i dont know what is worse..My heart is racing and

my face is now burning. 'just laugh and say 'lets go'' i told myself, pretend it was a joke and move on...right? " hah ugh, ready to go?" i said to him while standing

up. he looked at me, smiling like he just conquered Europe, seemingly trying to hold in laughter, "Alright, yeah, but leave the files, take a break" he said, pointing

to the files. I shrugged my shoulders and put them down. we walked out the of the station and towards cafe around the corner. As we were walking, there were

little children walking along with their mother, i assume, and one of them looked up at us. A little girl about 8 years old grabbed my hand and asking if i was a

police officer. I told her "yes! Im a detective". Her eyes lit up, "does that mean you catch really super bad guys?". "sometimes, but we do other things like make sure

you guys are safe and we help find lost people too" i responded. "I want to be a police man when i grow up! its so cool that girls get to be policemen!" she squealed

as she was pulled away by her mother. "you can be what ever you want, and its ok!" i yelled to her with a smile. I turned to continue my journey with Mark when i was

met with his gaze and closeness. "ha, you are very good with kids" he said. "eh, they are easy to talk to, especially when they are excited. "Are you a police

man, Hawkins?" he asked looking down at me snickering. "I am a police whatever you want me to be, but I am a Detective, and dont forget it!" i said with a fake angry

face. i punched him in the arm and he laughed. we continued to the cafe. After we ordered, we took a seat towards the back of the shop and waited.

"find anything we missed?" Mark said before taking a sip of his coffee. "As far as i can tell, no..but" i ended and sipped my coffee. "nevermind. There really wasnt

anything, yet. I am sure we will get a break at some point, i mean the files say that when you guys met him in person, he was on his death bed, yeah? cancer, right?"

Hoffman nodded and continued sipping his coffee. "so maybe they will stop on their own, i mean, we know who the man is, that he is sick with cancer and is trying to

"help" people see the errors of their ways and try for a second chance at life. but who knows, i mean, with an accomplice or accomplices, its hard to tell. there really

isnt mush to go on other than the aftermath we find." i ended once the food got to our table. "what is it you found?" hoffman said, before biting into his food. He sat

there and just stared at me, dead face. I know what he was asking, and i pondered telling him the truth or a different truth, what would be the use though?

"I am glad that the monster that murdered your sister got sliced in half even though he completed the "game"" i took a bite of my BLT and looked back up at him, waiting

for his response. it was quiet for about 2 minutes when finally he broke silence. "thank you." we continued our lunch and didnt say much else after that. on our walk

back to the station this time i broke silence "did you know i was looking at the files on the case?" we continued walking. "yes, I get an alert on my computer when

someone is looking at the files. nothing serious, but with the FEDS around, i like to know whats going on." I didnt think that it was weird, most places are like that

but i only used the computer to look at additional info on one file, his sisters' murderers' case. "is that why you wanted to join me for lunch, Hoffman?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I wanted to see if youd tell me you knew about my sister and if it would change your work" he replied, opening the door to the station. "and" he leaned in, grabbing arm, not hurting me, but pulling me towards him, faces close together but not touching,

"maybe i just wanted to have lunch with you" he whispered, looking down into my eyes then to my mouth. He smiled and let go immediately then walked through the door.. 

Did he just say?...I glanced at him with curiosity and did one of those one sided smiles and then i continued walking. right before entering the main office room where all of us non higher ups work, Mark was about to say something when an

officer came up to him with some messages and files. I just glanced at him and then continued walking towards the room. I stopped in the doorway, i have

no clue why, but turned around just to glance at him, again. He looked up saw me and grinned, then quickly looked back down to the paperwork he and the officer were

looking at. I turned around and went to my desk to return to my 'Jigsaw' files.

**_*bleep*bleep*_ **

**_Hoffman 7:58pm: do you need a ride home?_ **

**_Me: No, but i would like one, if you are_ **

**_going that way._ **

**_Hoffman: Im leaving in 5._ **

 

I packed up the files and placed them in my drawer. When i got up from my desk i noticed that the FEDS, STrahm and Perez were still in the conference room pounding

away at the files, and computers. I am certain they havent left since yesterday. Just then, Mark stuck his head in there, i couldnt hear what they were saying but

it seemed like he was saying goodnight, or offering help, either way they pretty much waved him off and away he went. "you ready?" I said when i met him in the hallway.

"Yeah, shall we?" he said, arm pointing in the direction of the door. He never really seems happy. Though he smiles every now and then, he seems like a shell of himself. 

"Ill be getting a car soon, i greatly appreciate the rides, if i were normal id feel embarrassed for needing rides to and from work, but i dont. I just got caught in

a shitty situation and am trying to make the best of it, ya know?". Mark looked at me before getting in the car, he actually almost looked disappointed, but with him,

its a hard tell. "Its been no problem giving you a lift. And you shouldnt be embarrassed, its rare that a person will work with the hand they are dealt, instead of

whining about it. I admire that" Mark said as he started up the car. "so you admire honesty, too then?" i asked him. 'Where the hell am i going with this?...dont do it

girl, its a bad idea.' I am seriously considering just asking him if he wants to come in and fuck me, but im not sure if  that will get me fired or not.. "whats on your

mind?" Mark said. apparently he could tell i was lost in thought. "oh, i think im just zoning out, i long day of reading will do that to you..wondering if you want to

come in and fuck me, its been way to long since ive had a raging rock hard cock and i think you might be attracted enough to me that youd be into it.." i said 

nonchalantly and continued looking out the window, as if i totally didnt just say anything. After about 5 seconds i turned my head forward to see my complex coming into

view. Still silence. Then Mark "cleared" his throat as if he was going to say something, but didnt. We pulled up to the curb I turned and looked at him for a second,

He was still stone faced, looking at me, it was kind of weird. "well, thanks again for the ride! good night, Detective" i said smiling as i opened the door and got out.

"Mark" he said, before i closed the door. "Night, Mark" i smiled softly at him then turned and walked to the complex door.

When i got inside, i dropped everything by the door and went to the bathroom. I started the hot water for a bath and added some bubbles. "Maybe not," i said, looking at myself in the mirror. Maybe he wasnt into

me as i thought, and we were just flirting for the sake of it. maybe he doesnt want to mess up work shit, which i totally get and understand, after all i never asked 

someone i worked with to fuck me. well, he did tell me to call him mark...maybe He was flattered. 

The bubble bath felt amazing. It was hot..and relaxing. After about 5 minutes i couldnt take the thought or the feeling tingling between my legs. I slipped 

my hand down my belly, down towards my clit, passing the short trimmed pubic hair and finally stopping at my destination. I spread my legs open to ease my access and

started softly rubbing up and down. Running my fingers down even further between my laybia, tickling and teasing the lips that hide my entrance. I grabbed my vibrating shower

toy and pulled it into the water, making my way back down to my clit. I rubbed the vibrator against my clit up and down, while the machine vibrated quickly. I kept

thinking about Marks broad shoulders and imagining that he must be thick muscular underneath his suit. Thinking of the flirting and the feeling of his breath upon my

Skin, all these thoughts and this vibrating cock shaped rod sliding against me has me moaning loudly and moving my hand faster. I can feel the warmth and the intensity

building within me, it feels so good, and the only thing i can think now is having his cock thrusting in and out of me like a beast. "*inhaling* ahhhaaa uuuhh*exhaling*

I moaned as I felt myself start to convulse and my pussy started contracting in a pulsating way. i Enjoyed the rest of my bath feeling somewhat satisfied with the

"Band-aid" i had just applied. Before bed i checked my cell phone to see if i had received any major messages or emails, maybe even missed called, but i always keep

my phone on, so i would have heard those. Nothing. Not tonight. It will be a good sleep tonight.

 

_***bleep*bleep*** _

_**Me 11:01pm: Hey chick. so i told my boss** _

_**i wanted him to come fuck me** _

_**and that i hadnt had a raging** _

_**rock hard cock inside me in a** _

_**seemingly long time. SO..theres** _

_**that..and he didnt answer me,** _

_**just told me to call him mark** _

_**when i said goodnight to him** _

_**and thanks for the car ride.** _

_**yeah...i did that..and now** _

_**yup.. hah** _

_**Raylin 11:02pm: Hahaha you are so** _

_**funny and awkward, it surprises** _

_**me you dont get laid more often** _

_**or at least keep a man at some** _

_**point. kcan you sense my comple** _

_**ete sarcasm? anyway, im sure it** _

_**will be fine..but seriously, he** _

_**didnt come in? whats wrong with** _

_**him?** _

We continued to message back and forth for a bit then i finally fell asleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing off the hook! The department has called me 3 times now. "Hawkins" i answered. "We need you here immediately, rigg and Hoffman

are missing!!" The officer said on the other end of the call. "Im on my way!" I said quickly, "before i could hang up the officer told me there was a car waiting for

me outside already to take me to the station. I got dressed quickly and ran outside to meet the officer waiting. we got to the station quickly. Ericson, head of the fbi

department, met me and started briefing me about what was going on. During the night the FEDS think they got a break on a possible accomplice to john kramer, jigsaw,

and they think that person is Rigg, im not sure why, but they suspect its his connection with the missing and dead detective? anyway, calls came in that there was

a woman screaming bloody murder and the sound of things breaking in Riggs' apartment. Strahm and Perez as well as swat rushed immediately to the scene and found a dead

woman in his home along with a jigsaw trap. I was told there were photos around everywhere, which included Detective Hoffman. They sent officers to his home to find he

was not there, but his car was there and there was what seemed like a struggle inside the house. It started sinking in that Mark was missing...and that sergeant Rigg

Has something to do with it. They do not want me to go to the scene but to profile Rigg from the station, reading his evals and any incidents, basically everything on

him. That they hope will either lead them to him, use to prove he is an accomplice, or use to see if he is just a pawn in a 'jigsaw game'.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, reading his evals, interviews, incidents etc, finding nothing that would make anyone feel he was involved. I made my

report to Ericson and now the new conclusion is that he is part of the 'game'. A call from the Fire Department came in, they had just answered a a fire alarm in an old

school and rolled upon the 3rd victim of the 'game'. We geared up and rolled out to the school, this time i was taken along. When we got there, we walked into the room

to find a man strapped to some sort of stand hanging there, limp. He had a rod sticking through him and and several wounds from where the rest of the rods were. The

survivor, the wife, was off to the side giving her statement. In order to live she had to pull the rods that were run through her and her husband. All the rods in him

were through major arteries, and through her, unimportant areas with a great chance of survival and recovery. She pulled all the rods from her and her abusive husband,

but almost gave up on the last one when Rigg showed up. Rigg left her to get herself out once he helped pull the final rod, then she explains that he pulled the fire

alarm to help us find her. While we where there one of the officers managed to get the video tape out of the vcr without damage, when a trap went off and shot a rod

through the head of one of our other officers. Everyone started freaking out and we were ordered out of the room. Then next incident was almost imediately after the rod

shot through the officers head. Strahm started screaming for medic. Perez was rushed out with extreme facial wounds. She had shards of porcelain in her face from a trap

bomb in the next room. Strahm went with her and Ericson recalled the rest of the detectives back to the station. driving back with one of the other detectives, who never

speaks, ericson came over the radio to redirect us to warehouse that was owned by the missing lawyer associated with John Kramer. We turned around and booked it to the

warehouse sirens blaring. "MARK!!" i yelled as we pulled up. There were 2 other cars there and an ambulance was just pulling up. Mark was walking through the door

out of the warehouse holding a child. He was alive! I jumped out before the car stopped and walked briskly up to Mark. One of the medics took the girl from his arms

as i walked toward him, i wanted to hug him, but knew it would be highly inappropriate so i told my self to be professional. "Mark!" ok, well that was a bad start..

"Mark! What happened!? I thought...you we were going to find you dead..i thought...." before i could finish i was interrupted by Ericson,"whats the current assessment, Hoffman?" he said.

"Everyone is dead, they are all dead" mark said looking at Ericson, then to the ground, hands on hips. "when i got free and tried finding my way out of this place, i

came across the little girl. Mathews is dead." Mark continued. Ericson demanded a full report from Mark as soon as he was cleared by the hospital.

"We found one!" yelled someone from in the building. A gurney was rushed into the building, Hoffman looked at me and quickly back to the door to see who would emerge. "STrahm! Agent STrahm is

alive!" one of the officers yelled as they rushed him out through the door on the wheeled bed. Mark and I watched him pass by us laid out then pushed into the ambulance.

"you need to get checked out Mark" I said pointing to the medic standing behind Mark, waiting. Mark turned around looked at the guy, looked at me, then back to the medic

again. "Im fine" he said, waving his hand at the medic. "No sir, you need to be medically checked out in order to get back to work" i said pointing to the medic.

Mark looked at me in what seemed irritation and disappointment. Then he nodded his head and turned to the medic and left with him to the hospital. I hitched a ride back to

the station to fill out some paperwork on the day and then made my way to the bus for home. The last bus gets me home right about 11:40pm.

I walked into my apartment, closed the door, dropped my things and walked to the bathroom. "Can i sleep now" i asked myself looking into the mirror. I only slept 2 or 3 hours in the last 48, its hard

trying to function with little sleep and do what we do. I walked back to the living room to grab my phone and head off to bed, when i heard a knock at the door. 'who

the fuck can that be?' i whispered out loud to myself. I kept debating whether i should answer it or not, after all, in the department i am working, 3 detectives and

a swat guy were kidnapped and 3 out of 4 were killed...not really in the mood to be kidnapped right now and tortured to death. I grabbed my weapon and tipped toed

toward the door. "who is it?" i said through the door. No reply. "who is it? i can see your shadow" i said again. "open up" a gruff voice said through the door. 'Is

that Mark? I peered through the peephole this time. It was Mark! i holstered my weapon and opened the door, "Mark? what, what are you doing here? shouldnt you be in

the.." before i could finish, hips lips were on mine, pressing hard and his arms were around my body, gripping my head and lower back tightly into him. he pressed his

tongue into my mouth and i gladly opened my mouth to meet it with my own. I wiggled my arms free from his grip and wrapped them around his neck, holding him tighter to me.

he picked me up, i wrapped my legs around him as he walked through my door, closing it behind him with his foot. The sheer strength of his body carrying me, the feel

of his mouth moving with mine, his tongue battling with mine, its so intoxicating. My body wants him already, i can feel myself throbbing, radiating heat. We bumped

into the couch where he sat me on the back of it, he pulled away from me, hands on both sides of my head, holding me there to stare at him. We sat there for what 

felt like hours staring at each other, but it was only mere moments. His eyes are so blue. He pushed himself back into me, pressing his lips against mine once more,

this time rocking his hips in between my thighs. i can feel his hard cock pressing against me, trapped by his trousers. He moved his arms down my sides and locked my

arms against my body, moving his mouth down my chin then to my neck, i want to grab him so badly, but am still not capable of moving. i am absolutely losing it as he

starts sucking, licking and biting that area where the shoulder meets the neck. its a feeling like no other, no pain when there should be, but instead sheer pleasure.

"mmmhmmmmm" I moaned loudly. Mark moved back to holding my face and and immediately started kissing me again. He grabbed my waist and lifted me again, this time

going for my room. Bumping against walls, mouths and tongues moving around like animals, wild. hands moving everywhere, but somehow managing to still hold me up. We

abruptly fell onto my bed, before he could do anything i placed my hands on his shirt where his buttons lined up, grabbed and pulled, ripping his dress shirt open. he

stopped and looked at me surprised, smiled and ripped open mine. with him above me, my legs spread open, inviting his body inward, where he continued

thrusting into me while kissing my neck and rubbing my chest and then slidinghis hand down my side to hold onto my ass. His left hand holding my right wrist above my head.

he stopped and pushed himself onto his knees between my legs, shoulders wide, chest exposed, staring down at me. I laid there for a moment to take in the sight of him then quickly

sat up to reach his belt and hastily undo it. i popped the button open and unzipped his pants, i heard a quick sigh of relief come from him as his throbbing cock bounced

out to freedom. It was thick, like his body. i wrapped my hand around it not able to close it, and lightly moved my hand back and forth, just to get a feel. He just

stared down at me. No smile no real sign of anything, maybe a slight smirk. Then once i ran my hand underside of his cock, towards the tip, he shut his eyes and grunted.

'Finally', i thought to myself. Before i could do anything else, Mark leaned down towards me, kicking off his pants and started kissing me once again, laying his now naked body against my

naked body. I can feel his thrust, but not entering yet. The shaft of his Long, strong, thick dick rubbing against my opening and my clit. Its been soo long since ive

felt any of this. Mark moved to my neck, running his hot tongue across it and downward. I cant help but run my fingers through his hair and grab at it

at the same time. "AAhh!" I screamed. Mark had shoved himself inside me while he gripped me tighter. He released a very satisfied moan. It hurt, yet It felt soo amazing. I could feel

myself gripping him tightly, enjoying every bit of him. He is so rough and i feel so into it. Mark stopped thrusting himself into me and  pushed himself to his knees, leaned over grabbed my waist

and flipped me over to my stomach. He picked me up and propped me onto my knees and pressing himslf against me and entered me again. my hands against the wall holding myself

up, his left hand cupping and rubbing against my sex while the right one wrapped around my neck. His hot breath hitting my neck, heavy and frequent, His thrusts, hard and

deep. I can feel my body reacting and starting to build pressure, "dont fucking stop!" i yelled at him. He just started pounding harder, grabbing my hips and moving faster.

"AAHHHH" i exhaled. My body trembled as he continued thrusting. within a minute of my orgasm, he staggered in his rhythm, grunting and finally a one last deep thrust. We

collapsed to our asses, he was leaning against me, still holding me, sweat running down both of us and i leaned angst him. Heavy breathing into the night.

 

 

"red alert! red alert!" my alarm yelled at me. 'is it 5am already? ugh. i turned my alarm off and sat up in bed. i glanced over to the other side of the bed to

find it was empty. "eh, figured as much, but i feel i got the better deal out of it" i said aloud to myself. "ooh!" i gasped as i got up. i was sore. my legs were sore,

my thighs were sore, my cooter was super sore...so worth it. I gimped my way to the bathroom, peed and then got into the shower. With the hot water running down my body,

washing away what was only hours before, i thought about last night, images flashing through my mind, feelings shooting up and down my body. It was just sex, but it was

goood sex, the kind you remember until you die. The hot water felt like him, his sweat, his breath, his touch. After my shower i got dressed, combed my short hair to the

side, put on mascara and grabbed my shades. I went outside to catch the bus, i looked around in a small hope that maybe Mark would be there, waiting to take to me to work

like he had before, but this was only wishful thinking. Sitting at the bus stop, freezing balls, waiting for the bus to arrive, I started thinking about work, or importantly

having to work with Mark today. I just hope he doesnt act differently or suggest a transfer, or tell anyone..I just hope i dont see him, that would make my day, im sure.

The sun is coming up now, its going to be a beautiful day, Weather wise i mean. I like to get to work usually an hour before everyone else does, gives me a chance to catch

up on the local news, surf the internet, and simply prepare myself for the work day and what homicide holds for one. "hey, Hawkins. We got a meeting to go to, you coming?"

I heard from behind, but i knew it wasnt Mark, it was one of the other detectives i share space with. "yeah, thanks, im comin" i replied. I turned to log out of my computer

and check my phone one more time. Again, wishful thinking, but to be honest its for the best, office romances or fucks are a terrible idea...this was totally worth it,

but terrible. I got up to head into the conference room for the meeting, when the soreness of my thighs and legs hit me just to remind me of the happenings of the night

before...a smile came to my face.

"Fun night?" Roberts, the detective from the other side of the desk asked, noticing my wince and wobble to the feet. I just laughed and shook me head, scrunched my face and looked up at him, "fuck yeah...ha. shhh" i whispered. He just grinned ear to ear and of course asked for details, but a lady never tells. 

 

We were sitting and standing around this giant oval shaped table, i was sitting at the table near the door, there were donuts, delicious sweet, fattening donuts.

"I just have to say something you guys," i said now standing next to the table. I grabbed one of the donuts and held it, "in seattle we never had donuts, it was unheard

of to actually have them, but since ive come here, everyday there are donuts, and i hate you all because now i am addicted! haha. How are you people not all 500lbs!!?"

I laughed finishing my sentence. Everyone was giggling and shaking their heads, "Because, unlike Seattle, we Chase our suspects on foot and not run them down in a prius!"

a low gruff, familiar, voice said coming in through the door. "Yeah, you are right" i replied with a roll of my eyes finished with a grin. The officers and

detectives continued their laughing fest. "Here," Mark handed me a coffee. Then sat next to me.

He leaned over, almost resting his lips to my ear, "how are you feeling today, detective?"

I kept my composure, trying not to become red faced, or to show any embarassment, "i am good today, detective Hoffman, thanks for the coffee."

This is terrible, i didnt want to see him at all today and now i cant

get away, ha. its all good though, if it is going to be another day at the office, im game. Listen i dont care if people know i fucked someone, or whatever, im a single

chick and can fuck whom i want, but...work place, eh....best to keep it quiet. people arent open like they should be. "Morning," Ericson said as he entered the room, "

Welcome back to duty Detective Hoffman. As for the rest of you, As

of right now, the jigsaw cases are on the back burner until further notice. in the mean time most of you will be reassigned to different cases and teams." Everyone in

the room looked at one another and muttering started happening. I thought to myself that it seemed odd that the case files seem to be closed on the jigsaw matter, just

because both John Kramer and Amanda Young were dead, but what about the 3rd accomplice. "What about the third accomplice, sir?" i said aloud to Ericson before he could move

on to the next matter. Ericson looked at me, Mark shifted next to me and i could feel people looking at me and at Ericson. "If there is a 3rd accomplice, we have no evidence

to follow on the matter and until this 'accomplice' shows themselves we have nothing and no reason to look in on it, though we are ready for if that time comes. Now on then

on to other matters." Ericson continued to reassign officers and detectives to new cases. I received a triple homicide. Break in and entering, 2 houses, 3 dead, bullets fired

from the same gun. I started to read over my file, as others were doing, when Ericson told us to get to work and left. I closed my file and went to stand when i noticed

Mark had already left the room. With my nose in the file i read all the way back to my desk, sat down, grabbed my headphones and turned on some tunes to help me focus.

I prefer dave matthews most days, its soothing and helps with the hustle and bustle of the place.

The case is a triple homicide. Husband and wife, and a male neighbor down the street whose house was also broken into same night. Simple things were taken,

wallets, cell phones and jewelry. Woman was shot several times in the chest with a 12 gauge shot gun, the husband once in the upper chest and half of the face, while the

neighbor was shot in the chest and the stomach. Why only one shot for the husband? why 2 houses in one night, both low income houses, full time employees to their work.

was this random? was there motive? I sat there for several hours going over statements, crime scene photos and munching on carrots. When suddenly it hit me. I stood up,

called over 2 officers that were part of the initial investigation, I questioned them about some of the people they spoke to and what kind of initial questioned they had.

I went into Ericson office after speaking with the officers, "your intruder is not an intruder. You are looking for someone who broken out, not in." i showed him photos of

the windows that were broken, 2 windows broken, 2 broken from the inside. That only happens when someone is breaking the glass from the inside. "from the areas of gun

shot wounds, it was a sort of 'crime of passion', we are looking for someone close, probably a child. a boy. age 8 to 13. Mother was having an affair with the neighbor.

shot in the heart several times, while the neighbor was shot in the heart and the genitals, this is not by mistake. The father shot in the heart as well, but only once,

most likely because the boy favored his father, but shot him because he knew and didnt do anything about the affair, but i cant seem to find information on a child for

any of the victims." i finished with setting the file on the desk and sitting. Ericson looked up at me, "this happened 2 weeks, weve been working on this since it happened

and you think youve solved it in 5 hours? what makes you believe this?" he asked me, setting the file down and staring down at me. "is there a child in either house hold,

if there isnt then im wrong and will resign or whatever, but i know this to be true" i replied calmly and straight forward. Ericson got on the phone with someone, spoke,

hung up then turned back to me. "the husband and wife have a 10 year old son" Ericson said sternly. "why wasnt this in the report or coming up in the persons database?"

i inquired harshly. "im going to find that out immediately, detective" Ericson replied quickly and then called both officers in. "Why wasnt the boy included in the

investigation?! everyone is to be interviewed and statements taken!" Ericson yelled. The first officer told Erics that the boy was not home but at a friends house for the

night and was not apart of the original scene, that the neighbors were the ones to call in and officers were first on the scene to discover the bodies. No one had known

until the boy came home later that day that they even had a son missing. No one asked or looked. The second officer looked a little scared, but then told us they didnt

want to bring the boy in for things he didnt know because he wasnt there. "Did anyone talk to the friends house he was supposed to have been at? check his alibi?" i asked.

"He is a 10 year old boy whose parents were just murdered, we didnt think.." the first officer spoke. "Always check alibis! it doesnt matter who it is, that is just good

police work!" i hissed. We got the contact information to the alibi, apparently the boy was staying with a friend and his mom, so i drove out to their home and questioned

the friends mother and the friend. Naturally the mother kept answering for the child, i dont know why parents do this, but the child seemed scared. Not scared because

people were there, but scared. After about 20 minutes i asked the mother to go with one of my officers to look at some pictures of people she may have seen, of course

this was just a way to get her out of the room and me alone with the child. "Your friend was here wasnt he?" i asked the boy. the boy nodded. "but he left didnt he?"

i asked again. the boy sat there, not moving, holding on to his stuffed animal for dear life. "its ok you know. im the police, im the good guy and only want to help who

ever hurt your friends parents." i said, but again he wouldnt budge. I dont do well with kids so i stopped beating around the bush. "your friend is a butthead, huh?" i said

looking the kid square in the eye. The boy looked at me and nodded his head. "he left. he said he was mad at his mom and dad and that he was going to hurt me and my mom

if i told that he left. but you cant tell him." the boy uttered. "If you tell me everything that happened, i will make sure that he will not know you told me, i wont even

mention i talked to you or your mama, is that ok?" i said looking at him with a smile. The child continued to tell me how his friend bullies him into things he doenst

want to do, classic killer things like hurting animals in the area, hurting him, hes broken this boys arm several times because he though it would be funny. etc...

But the parents are friends and apparently the victims kid puts on a good front, does well in school except recently, actually has a lot of friends who like him, its just

something about this boy, that cause him to be so abusive. I had my officers interview a few witness's agian but this time ask about the boy. The adults in the neighborhood

seem to like him, but were worried when the officer asked about missing pets and such, a lot of folks have missing cats and small dogs. After this new information I was

allowed to interview the suspect. Not 10 minutes into talking to him he started bragging about it. That he really didnt want to do it, but they were never going to be the

perfect family because his mom was a whore and dad allowed it. That he really didnt want to kill his dad, but it only seemed right because he allowed something so vial

to destroy their perfect family life. He told me how he used the money to buy new video games and that he was certain that the county would give him a new family with

good parents, so he wasnt worried. After the interview was over i wrote up my report while he was writing up his confession. I took the confession, my report and the

video recording i did of the interview being conducted so there was nothing that can be used to the contrary later in court. Ericson was deeply pleased with the turn of

events today, "You are very good, Hawkins. Your super power is doing well for you" he said looking up at me. "the case is being turned over to the courts now, good work"

ERicson finished. "Thank you sir, but its no super power, i wish it worked every case, but sometimes in some cases, i do see it, just like anyone else. but thank you, sir"

I said, no smile, only sincerity. i nodded my head in respect and excused myself to finish up the final report for the DA in the morning. Though they like to pretend that

i have a super power, im just good at most observation and profiling. this was a classic case, not easy, just classic. love triangle with upset kid. ok a little more than

upset, but the same none the less.

I went back to my desk and sat there, let out a huge sigh and then started typing away my finalized report. "Hawkins, I need to see you in my office, now." MArk

said from the hallway, half way through the door. I turned to meet his gaze, nodded and got up to follow him. By the time i stood up, he was gone. I went to the corridor

to where his office is and walked through the open door. Its about 530 right now, not a bad day..."Close the door behind you" Mark said, standing next to his desk, looking

down at a folder he was holding open, reading. I closed the door and stood behind the "visitors" chair in his office. "What is up sir?" i asked, eyebrows raised, in

curiosity. "good work today, stephanie" Mark said looking into the folder, flipping through pages. "Thank you, sir. group effort, once everyone was on the same playing

field, it worked out" i replied. I hate getting compliments, other than saying thank you, what more can one say, or should say. "This kind of work could make you lieutenant

someday," he said, putting the file down, leaning on the desk now and looking at me. "yeah, i guess, but to be honest, i really love my job, detective is a great position,

one step at a time, ha" i replied. I walked towards Mark stopped about 3 feet in front of him, placed my hands on my hips, tilted my head to the side looking at him,

"What is it that you asked me in here for, Detective?..Mark?" i questioned. " he stood up and placed his hands on his hips, looked at the file, then back up at me, looked

down, then practically lunged forward grabbed my waist and kissed me harshly. I was completely caught off guard, shocked! AT WORK! is he crazy!? "what..have you done to

me..?" he said in a voice so soft that it almost didnt register even on the whisper scale. He met my lips again, holding my head in his hands, this time my hands meeting

his at the sides of my face. He pulled away and looked at me, sometimes, he doesnt look so tough, sometimes, he looks like a boy, who wants to be happy but has to put up a

front, not to mention he lost his only family to a murderer. But i like this face, the soft face that is, happy..or at least maybe at peace for a second? He then kissed my

forehead, dropped his hands, then walked to the door and opened it, he was about to say something, when Ericson walked in to Marks office. "Ah, Detective Hoffman, I am

glad i caught you, we are holding a press conference in the morning on the 'jigsaw' cases and we will be honoring you during the ceremony/conference meet. Means Dress

uniforms for everyone, Detective Hawkins, you will need to be dressed as well, as the department detectives are to accompany and be in the back ground shot, do you

understand?" Ericson finished with the wait of our replies, in which we nodded. "Good, goodnight" ericson said, leaving Marks office. Mark closed the door behind him and

turned back to me. "i got a call this morning, Kramers autopsy was done and they wanted me to come in immediately, so i had to leave" Mark said, looking at me, then down

to the ground. "its whatever, i figured it was either work or just a fuck, its fine. And it was a fucking blast" I smiled at him, walking closer then stopping in front of

him, looking at him staring down at me. Neither of us spoke, but i continued smiling at him raised my eyebrow then walked by him, grabbing the door handle and opening the door, "any-

thing else, Mark, the hero?" i said stopping and looking back at him, smirking so hard, trying not to giggle. He looked at me, pushed out his lips and pulled them back in

and did a tight side smirk, then so quickly and swiftly he had me in another lip embrace, only this time he shoved a free hand in between my legs and grabbed my sex.

the door shut fast with me being pushed against it, i caught my breath breaking away from MArks lips, face angled toward the ceiling, trying to continue catching my breath

as he continued start kissing my neck and rubbing my my clit through my pants. He moved back to my lips and held himself there, removing his hand from between my thighs

resting it on my waist. Mark pulled away, opened the door. I looked at him from behind the door, catching my breath and trying to calm myself. I took a deep breath in,

looked at him, walked out the door, turned around and flipped him off. The corner of Marks mouth turned upward, staring at me then slowly shutting his door, "get back

to work, detective" he said, the door now closed. I walked back to my desk and spent the next hour finishing

my report. Trying so hard not to think about what just happened in that room. Fuuuck... 7pm rolled around and no calls came in. so that means i get to go home.." 2

more days," i whispered to myself, in excitement. in 2 days is the start of my

3 day weekend. A very much needed, long weekend...on call of course, but weekend! I started fantasizing about staying in my big comfy bed, playing on my phone and watching

movies. Eating terrible things and, ok i will still go to the gym, but maybe ill go in the afternoon instead in before work like i always do, except this last week...I

started thinking about not wearing button up shirts and slacks! oh the joys of freedom! In Seattle, we get to wear jeans as a detective, but not here, they are very strict

about uniform, it sucks. I would like to wear my Jurassic Park tee with jeans and sneakers. Although, they let me get away with sneakers on the daily, my way of sticking it

to the man. I packed up my desk for the night and started my venture to the bus stop, this early, there will be more working folk than druggies and homeless, so the ride

shouldnt be terrible. "Hawkins," I heard from behind me. "You are going the wrong way," Mark said, as he approached me from where i had just left from. "My car is over

that way, Ill give you a lift" he said, gesturing his hand in the direction of the car. And of course like a doey eyed school girl, i went with him to his car. In the

car i mentioned how i just cant wait to take a 5 hour bath after the mental and physical drainage i had today with the case we closed. He agreed, but didnt say much else.

"there is something on your mind, Mark. Care to share? get it off your chest?" i said to him, glancing at him then back to the forward position. "you really shouldn't

get used to being around me, you will just end up like everyone else" he said, gruffly, it almost sounded cruel, like a threat. "The other detectives and the swat guy,

Rigg? I cant

believe it had anything to do with you, but the fact that they were working on the case. Case is closed by almost all means, which means there should be no reason to

come after

me, or you again for that matter. Plus, i love my life. I dont take anything for granted. Well at least i try very hard not too. I make decisions as an adult that are good

for me, that harm no one else or effect others lives, well...unless they are a bad guy, in which i will hunt them down and make them pay for what they have done," i replied

to him. "That wasnt what was on your mind though, Mark. its ok, you dont have to tell me, i get it, but, well...you know, im here and all that" i smiled and kept looking out

the window. "You heard me talk in my sleep at the station that morning, didnt you?" i said, trying to change the subject. He smiled "oh, about how you want me to fuck you

already?"

he said, so confidently. "oh my god, well, i guess i am glad it was you and not like, Ericson or someone else, but still, i dont embarrass easily, but..that is a little

embarrassing, i didnt say anything else did i? like how im going to take over the world or become a millionaire? cause if one thing came true then..." i laughed while i

tried to finish the sentence. Mark glanced at me, "guess you will have to live with a dickin for now". "darn" i replied. we both smiled.

"Hey, uuh...do you, uh, you wanna come in?" i said as i leaned on the car, looking through the open window. Mark sat there for a moment, looked forward, than

back to me, then to his watch and back to me, "I want to, but I have something I need to take care of tonight..Or believe me, I would". I smiled, nodded at him, "are oyou

sure? i am taking a really long bubblebath, and, well, i wouldnt mind the company...but hey, if you change your mind..". "tempting" he replied, then we smiled and i

waved him away. "goodnight" he said. "goodnight" i replied. He drove off then i went into my apartment. I unlocked my dead bolt and the door knob, as usual, walked in

and dropped my stuff and turned to lock the 4 locks i have on the door. I turned and started walking towards my bathroom, kicking off my shoes, pulling off my socks,

etc. During my much needed bubble bath, i facetimed my bestie, Raylin, and we chatted about our days and then of course, men. I stayed in that bubble bath for hours, and

it was so worth it. When Ray got of the phone, my mind wondered to Mark. I dont really care what hes doing, but i did start thinking about him naked again, and how beautiful

his body is. Just...mmmmm. It was early, thank God, I really needed the sleep tonight after my amazing sexcapades last night, in bed by 10, yes.


	4. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakes up in Hospital. sees Marks reaction...Meets Dr. Gordon.

"Where am I?" I asked waking up, seeing the bright lights in my face and people around me. "What the hell.." I moaned. A nurse was standing over me, "oh! you are

awake! that is good! hold on for a minute, let me go find the Doctor!" she squealed as she ran off. I tried sitting up, but everything ached, my vision was slightly blurry

and it was hard to move my arms, especially my left one. I looked around the room to try and grasp exactly where i was when i saw a dark figure in the corner of the room, 

curled up in the chairs, the blur just stayed there. The nurse came back and let me know the doctor will be in shortly to let me in on everything. She came over to check my

IVs and such and I asked her what happened. "You were attacked," she replied. "but the doctor will tell you everything else" she continued. "Who long have I been here?"

i looked up at her and asked. "18 hours" she replied. It was really hard to focus, the pain and the mix of meds they were giving me. "He's been here for about 6 hours and

off and on through out the day," she said, pointing to the black blur in the corner. I tried to make out who it was and finally made a person out of the shape, it was 

Mark! Hes been here all night? What the fuck happened to me? I dont fucking remember anything....Mark was sleeping in the chair across the room, been awake for awhile 

i guess and didnt even stir when the nurse and i started talking. "Mark" i spoke. He jumped up immediately and walked over to me in the bed. "Hey, how ya feelin?" he 

said looking down at me, he went to reach for my hand then looked at the nurse and stopped himself, returning his hand to other on the rail of the bed. "I feel like i

got the literally crap kicked out of me. I am serious, everything fucking thing hurts" I replied, trying hard not to scream it at him, but remaining sarcastic and grouchy.

"Mark, what happened? the nurse wont tell me what is going on." i asked mark very annoyed and kind of worried.My throat hurt when i spoke, it didnt make this easy.

Mark looked as if he were going to tell me, but Dr. Gordon

walked in. "Hello, Ms. Hawkins. Thank you for waiting. I see you are awake, how are you feeling?" Dr. Gordon asked as he walked towards the bed, then sitting on a stool

next to it. Before i could answer him the nurse had mentioned that she had just administered morphine and that i may be come a little woozie. He nodded his head, said 

thank you and dismissed her to the corner of the room. "now, where were we?" Dr. Gordon said, looking back at me, with a soft smile. I relayed to him that everything hurt

and i would like to know what the fuck happened and why wont anyone tell me what was going on. "Will you just tell her already" Mark goffed as he looked up at Gordon. 

Dr. Gordon smiled, looked at me, then at Mark, but not with the kind look he had for me. "I was attacked, I got that far" i said to him before he answered. "just tell

me what is wrong with everything, i guess?" i continued. "OK, right to the point, I like that" He said. Dr. Gordon is Blonde, blue eyed and roughly the same height as 

Mark, about 6 foot. I noticed he limps slightly when he entered the room. He is not the same body type as Mark though, he seems much more slender than Mark, and less

overall muscle, but i wouldnt say no to him. He seems like a kind man, but work is defiantly his life, just like Mark. He is quite handsome.

"alright, you have 2 broken ribs, 3 fractured ribs, a sprained wrist and a broken wrist. A dislocated shoulder, a black eye was hairline fracture on your cheek, a broken

nose. Split lip. Major bruising on your back and your abdominal area, which has also cause small bleeding, which we are watching to see if it is in need of surgery, 

3 broken fingers...and.. and vaginal and anal tearing." He stopped, stared at me. I think he was waiting for a burst into tears reaction. "So i was beaten pretty badly

and raped, ok. anything else? Im not pregnant am I?? I need plan b like yesterday.." i responded, very calmly, but with some urgency. Dr. Gordon looked at me, then at Mark,

Then back to me. "Oh, you were strangled so you do have bruising around your neck, but nothing crushed, so that is good. You are not pregnant and we can administer you the

plan b asap." He replied. Mark Had heard enough i guess, "I need to go" he said, getting ready to leave the room. Dr. Gordon looked at him and stood up, leaning on the 

bed to help. They just stared at each other for a moment, it was really weird. "I dont want the morphine or any drugs unless i absolutely need it, as a last resort" I said

looking up at Gordon and his nurse. They both looked at me, I could see Mark look at me from the corner of my eye. "Drug addicts are every where in my family, its destroyed

everyone, i refuse to become that and though my will is strong, i just dont need it yet. please?" i said with a seemingly begging sound. "Sure, that is not a problem, you

just let the nurses know when you absolutely feel you need it" he said smiley, then let the nurse know to make the note for the others. "you know, you are both really

handsome, like..totally hot.. if i wasnt just raped and messed up..i havent done it before, but i..i would...Totally.. both you, at the same time..sshhh" I said involuntarily

loud whispered. I finished by making gun out of my hands and pointing them at both of them smiling like a fool...I think the morphine kicked in.. They did not seem to 

pleased with this remark, and both just kind of stared at me. Dr. Gordon seemed to be kind of hiding a smirk, but mark...mark not so much. Mark answered his phone, talking

to 

someone on it, looked at me, then turned around to Gordon "Take care of her" he said, then he walked out and closed the door behind him. Mark stared at Gordon while he 

walked passed the windows to the room, down the hall until he was gone. Dr. Gordon, turned to me, smiled once more and assured me that i was going to be ok and that he 

will check on me later.

The nurse came to me after the doc left and asked if i needed anything, "i mean something i can provide for you other than the good doctor and the hot detective."

She snickered. I laughed and told her not to tell them i said that. she continued to laugh. I couldnt really think of anything i wanted, so i just asked for water. She

left the room to get water and some pudding for me, and i sat there and started thinking about what she had just said to me. Wow, Mark does seem to care. Did he

find me? Did he find who did this to me? probably not, he would have to me told me. I must have fallen asleep when she was gone because i woke a few hours later in the 

am to the doctor and a new nurse talking in the room. I think he was telling her about my treatments and that i dont need meds until i ask for them. Gordon looked up, 

Hello, good morning, how are you feeling?" he asked sitting down next to the bed. "same as last night. But I feel even more weak today" i replied. he looked at me with

a concerned face, but before he could say anything i butted up, "Dr. Gordon, I am 

really sorry i said what i said last night, out loud. its like i couldnt control my on functions, i was thinking it, but said it, i remember every embarrassing thing that

i said last night, it is like a terrible dream. i dont embarrass easily, but it was really not a professional conversation, and for that, im super sorry". The doctor just

smiled and said "forgiven, but not forgotten" with a smile and wink. "Now, then you said you are feeling weak?" he said. I nodded. While he was examining my abdominal is

started feeling even more weak and tired, "you have really beautiful eyes..." was the last thing i said. "Code Blue! get her to surgery now!!" i heard someone yelling, 

then i was out again. I woke at about 2 am looking around, "ooowwwie" i grabbed my stomach. I lifted the blanket to see what hurting me. There are a 5 inch long wound

with stitches in it. "stephanie," a familiar voice called. "mark!" I said with excitement. Mark rushed over, grabbed my hand looked at me with a smile. "Thought id lost

ya, kid" he said, with such a warm smile, hiding the fear he had. "you were bleeding a lot more than they originally thought, you passed out and they got you into surgery

to close you up" he continued. He pulled up the chair and sat next to the bed. I finally had a moment alone with him, Its been 2 days and i still really havent heard 

what happened other than i was beaten and raped. "Mark, what happened? How did i get to the hospital?" i asked him point blank. Mark looked at me with seeming hesitation

then said, "ok". 

"I figured I would pick you up the next morning, take ya for coffee. *coughs to clear throat*, Anyway, I walked up to the door about 5:45am, knocked on the door,

but you didnt answer. I figured you would be up since you were gonna take the bus, so i knocked again. I was just gonna leave, but i dont know. Something told me to try

the door knob and it opened. I knew that was weird, so i drew my side arm and walked in looked around. The door....(he looked up at me and then back down, scrunching

his brow)uh, your door was open, so i walked in. the closer i got i realized there was blood all over the sheets and blanket. i ran over to you to find you..beaten and 

bloodied, everywhere. I called it in immediately, but you were barely breathing so i grabbed you, got you in my car and drove you here." Mark finished and just looked at

me. I was in shock. "This was done to me in my own home..." I said, low and quietly. "Do you remember anything....anything at all? what was your night like? anything 

weird, out of place??" Mark had begun his interview. I sat there for a moment, thinking. Id been having flashes and thoughts, seemingly like memories but i dont remember

them happening...it took me a minute. "Got home, locked all my locks. went to the bathroom to run a bubble bath. while that was going i went to the kitchen for a banana 

then to the living room for my stuff, in which i took to my room and put in front of the closet. then i was in the bath talking to my friend for 3 hours, then went to 

bed..." I finished looking down at my hands. Mark looked as if he were going to say something, but i interrupted him "wait...I remember having a nightmare...A terrible 

nightmare..I dont think it was a nightmare.." I started to remember, and started to wish i hadnt. "I woke up with someone jumping on my back, i remember waking up

screaming

because it hurt so bad and was such a shock. I tried reaching for my weapon located at the head on my bed, in its hiding spot. but he grabbed my hand yanked it behind my

back, forcing it unnaturally high, i heard it pop and screamed. i thought i was going to pass out. I remember reaching for the gun with my other hand, but i couldnt

reach it..i couldnt fucking reach it. I looked behind me i saw 2 men. the one sitting on me, punching me and hold my hand behind my back, started to say something, but 

i couldnt make out what it was. There was another guy, he was just standing there in the door way, looking at us. He was wearing a mask..." I said, trying to remember 

what the mask looked like. Mark stared at me intently, "What kind of mask? did you see it?" he kept pressing, looking me up and down, and slightly concerned. I finally

was able to see it "one of the see through masks, like a happy face but see through." Mark looked almost like a weight was lifted off his shoulders when a huge sigh of 

relief escaped him, but he returned to concerned and...anger in his face. "Anything else?" He barked. I nodded no and he closed his book and got up, like he was going to 

leave. "Wait! i remember seeing the shoes of the one sitting on me. They were sneakers, grey with a big orange X and orange soles. the other guy was wearing those slip

on shoes, no laces, black or grey, i couldnt tell. I remember only a few seconds after looking at them, i got punched out". Mark just looked at me, he nodded and left.

The nurse came in only a few seconds later. "Well, hey!" it was the same one from my first day. "i wasnt expecting to see you awake, but this is good" she said, checking

my readings and iv. "Im feeling really shitty, but im fine...before you ask..ha" I said, i tried not to laugh because it hurt, but i couldnt help but snicker. she leaned

angst the counter asked me if there was anything i want or needed. I did ask if the doctor was in, "yeah, Ill let him know you are awake" she said smiling. She stood 

there for a second looking at me, then kind of back down to her feet...I am pretty sure she wants to tell me something."your boyfriend has a great ass...and really cares 

for you" she said, while setting up a new iv. "Boyfriend?..Oh, Mark?! haha, he is my boss, not my boyfriend. and why do you say that? and yeah, his ass is...yeah" i replied

amused. 

"He didnt tell you? he carried you in here to the ER in his arms, then he stayed for a bit, left to go to work, i think, then called every hour until he came here about 7 hours 

ago and stayed in here with you, since your first night. We let him stay past visiting hours, but yeah, hes been involved the whole time youve been here" she finshed, smiling.

I just looked at her and smiled. "anyway, just thought you should know, i see a lot of people, day in and day out..he cares, even if he is just your "boss"" she ended 

then excused herself to find the doctor. 

At 8:30am Dr. Gordon woke me up. "We are going to do a full body exam today to see how you are healing. ok, so i just want you to be ready for this" He said, 

pointing to his nurses to come to the bed side, i assume to help me. "Thank you for helping me" i said to him, like a child. he just looked at me and smiled "im a doctor

that is what we do, but you are welcome". I didnt really notice before, but his voice, it is kind of rough, like Marks. Not from the same area or life, rough, just..

gravelly, yet soothing. He checked out my incision, my bruises, my wrists, arms, everything. "ok, we are not going to do any internal exploring at this time, but

i do need to check out your vagina and rectal area and see if the bruising and swelling have gone down as well as the tears" Gordon said as he stood next to me at the 

head of the bed. "I havent washed in 3 days..." i said, trying to brace him, yet feeling embarrassed. "I am a doctor, there is nothing i havent seen or done, trust me"

He said leaning over me smiling. I just nodded my head, spread my legs and put my feet in the stirrups. he let me know what was happening as he was checking things out,

but for some reason, too calm myself, i only thought of this beautiful, blond hair, blue eyed man between my legs...im so messed up. I guess its just a good thing chicks

dont get boners...however, i could feel myself getting warm down there...and swelling. "the bruising is starting to subside, but the swelling is still there" He said as

he continued to poke around. "mmm" I moaned quickly then caught myself. "did that hurt? my apologies, we are almost done" Gordon said as he peered over the paper sheet

laid across my lap. He had accidentally? laid one of his fingers against my clit and while moving the top ones around, checking the surrounding area, that finger started 

rubbing against me...and it felt good. Ive been in pain for the last few days, i think it is ok that i felt something else for a second, just not with 2 nurses in the 

room and not so sensual physical. haha. "All done" Dr. Gordon said as he arose from his chair at the end of my bed. "you look to be healing quickly, that is all we can

hope for, so that is great" he said with a smile, removing his gloves and tossing them in the trash. "you should be good to leave tomorrow," he said writing something

done on my charts. "is there anything before i leave?" he glanced up at me from the chart. "could i speak to you, alone please? i just have a few questions and then we 

are good to go" i said, today i just feel kind of scared..i dont know why..ok, i guess i know why, those fuckers were in my house...waiting for me. there is no way they

could have broken in when all 4 locks were locked and there were no broken windows..im on the first floor so i nail my windows shut...how the fuck did they get in? and 

i not notice...and now i have to go home...ive never really been scared before...and now i am feeling it...fear...

Dr. Gordon sat next to my bed on the stool, with his head he nodded for the nurses to leave, then we were alone. "What is on your mind" He asked, hands on his 

knees. I let out a sigh and looked at him, "How do you know Mark?" i asked. He looked shocked, tilted his head to one direction and sat like that for a moment. "you guys

seemed to know each other, but i havent really had the time to ask" i finished. The doctor straightened his head and looked at me "just in passing here, may have met over

a wounded suspect, but i do believe that is it, why?" he responded. "I guess i just wanted to know, you looked like you were going to kill each other" i replied with a 

little giggle. I asked him about some of my breaks and fractures and how long things will take to heal..then it...i...i got really awkward, "How....how..long, until..

ugh..How long until i can have sex, not the im really having it, but...or use the bathroom? i know the meds you have me on have me backed up...but i dont wanna break the

damn if my butt is going to 

break," i looked at him, then the ceiling, then him again, then the door....He merely laughed, and told me im ok now to do either, maybe wait 1 or 2 more days, but that

i will be fine, its just the rest of me that is more the issue. my arm and ribs are going to take some time...They also took the catheter out so now i can pee in the 

toilet, which i have yet to do. "I need to pee, can you help me up please?" I asked of Gordon. He helped me to the bathroom and waited outside for me. When i was done, 

i went to the sink to wash my hands, i looked up and let out a loud yelp, "ah!". Dr. Gordon knocked on the door asking me if i was ok, apparently i didnt answer in time

when he opened it and saw me standing there, staring at myself. "Are you ok?" He asked again. I havent seen the extent of any of my injuries except what i see looking down

and just now i saw my face. "Im fine...." i said, turning back to him. He helped me back to the bed and into it. I could feel a wave of sadness wash over my face. My

Eye was red and purple, as well as the surrounding area of it, i knew i had a black eye, but this was the most extreme ive ever had. half of my face with purple and red.

because my nose is broken i also have bruising under the other eye and a large cut above it, extending into my hair line, like they hit me with something long and very

hard. "i...I have never been one to really care what i look like..i mean i look to look nice, i clean up, brush my hair and maybe put on mascara sometimes..i was never

bothered if someone didnt like the way i looked...but now, i cant help but feel...ugly..that isnt like me. I know it will heal, but...man" I finished looking down at my

hands. "Everything takes time to heal. even souls." Gordon said. "Just one more thing, before you go doctor" i said as he looked as if he was going to get up. "yes??"

he inquired. "What is your name?" i asked, looking up at him, smiling. He just looked down at me, his face had a jolt of shock, "Lawrence" he said. "Thank you Lawrence"

I said, nodding at him and closing me eyes. I heard the door close and that was it.


	5. Lets get out of here

I slept into the next day and when i awoke, Mark was in the room signing papers. "Hey, you ready to get outta here?" he said, looking at me then back to the papers.

Mark finished and walked over to my bed, tossed some clothes onto it from my apartment and told me to get dressed. "Isnt my place still a crime scene?" i asked while

attempting to put pants on with 1 good hand. Mark stared at me with delight on his face then straightened up,"yes, the department is going to put you up in a hotel for 

the next few days until we have completely cleared the scene". "ass, dont laugh at me, im broken, dont just stand there, come help me" i pointed him in the direction of

my legs and my pants that i couldnt pull up by myself yet. He walked over, grinning, crouched down, grabbed both sides of my pants and pulled them upward, over my hips. 

He buttoned them for me then helped me with my shirt. "Ah, Stephanie, im glad i caught you before you checked out" Lawrence said entering the room. I saw Marks face go

from happy playful to stone cold and slightly annoyed. I turned to see Lawrence standing in the door way smiling, "i have you scheduled to come back and see me in 7 days,

i want to keep up on your progress and make sure things are healing properly" He said, walking into the room and stopping at the end of the bed. I walked over to

him and thanked him again, this time wrapping my arm around him and quickly letting him go. I turned to Mark who quickly changed his face to a more approachable, but still

cold look. Mark didnt say anything to Lawrence as he passed by, just asked if i was ready to go now. I shook my head yes then we scooted out of there. "That was the first

time ive had a doctor greet me at i was leaving, this place is better than seattle in some ways i guess" I said to Mark as we got in his car. "yeah, well, i still wouldnt

trust him, he helped you, thats all that matters" he said starting the car. 10 minutes of silence went by when it was finally broken by Mark. "you probably

shouldnt be alone right now, since we still have no idea who these guys are". "I feel the same way, you should stay with me" i said. "Actually, you are going to stay 

with me" he said. I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye, but continue to face forward, looking to see my reaction. "sounds good" i said. We drove for about 

5 more minutes when we came up on a big apartment complex, like 12 floors high big. Mark parked the car, got out, opened the back door to the car and grabbed a bag. 

"you comin?" he said, shutting the car door and walking to the front door to the complex. I scurried out of the car and walked briskly behind him to catch up. I almost

had forgotten how to walk my legs feel so wobbly. i met him at the door, almost running into him. He looked back at me, vacant expression, than back to the door where

he entered a key into the outside door. We walked in adn closed the door behind us and started walking toward the elevator. This place looked pretty run down. The paint

was peeling off the walls in some areas, the mail boxes seemed broken open, trash kind of along the walls, it seemed weird that he would live here, or that there is a 

locked door to this place. "didnt use to be this way, but new management....they just kind of let it go" Mark said after pushing the button to the elevator. I just 

shrugged my shoulders, and told him that it just reminded me of home, he exhaled quickly at made a sound resembling a laugh. *bing* the elevator doors opened, we got 

in and went to the 5th floor. When the doors opened, it was nt nearly as bad as downstairs. We walked down the hall and stopped at one of the doors on the right. Mark

unlocked the door and walked into a dark, cold apartment. I followed suit and entered, shutting the door behind me. Mark flipped the lights on and i gazed about the place.

His place is similar to mine, not many personal effects, he does have a photo of his sister on a shelf, but everything else is cold, and barely used. a couch and tv that

dont get used, a nice kitchen table and chairs that probably havent seen an ass in many months. but it was clean, that was a relief. "Its not much, but it will do" He 

said, removing his jacket and placing it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Mark pointed to the hallway, "you can have my room down there, i will sleep on the 

couch". I just nodded and said "ok"..."are you sure? i can sleep on the couch just fine" i continued. He shook his head and told me i have the bedroom. "i need to get

some things," i said. Without hesitation Mark picked up the bag that he brought in from the car and opened it in front of me, they were my clothes and personal hygiene

items. "oh, well thank you, sir" I said smiling, grabbing the bag from him.

It was 12pm and i was sitting there, in Marks apartment, with Mark...this would have been great under any other circumstances. "Any leads at all?" I asked Mark.

I was sitting on his bed while he stood in the doorway. He walked over and sat next me, "yes and no, im asking the underground if they have anything but the fucks left

nothing. they cleaned you out when they..raped you, they left nothing in your apartment, and we are still not sure how they got in, but I will find them, and i will 

they will get what they deserve". "Make sure to save some for me. I want to make them feel like theyve never been born...then run them through the fullest extent of the law..."I

said 

looking at the open door in front of me. "does it make me a shitty cop, or person, that at a time like this...I wish Jigsaw wasnt dead...I mean, that guy could find any-

one...and make them suffer, or whatever, these are the guys that deserve it.." I said, still staring at the wall. I felt Mark looking at me, I turned to him, "I know, it

I shouldnt say that, I just dont want anyone to have to go through this, ever. Its terrible what these guys did. And, Though i love my job, I would lose it if they got

off on some sort of technicality, ya know?" Mark leaned in and kissed me, softly. It is nice to know that he can adjust intimacy to the situation. I felt immediate shooting pain

in my face, but the kiss over powered that in this case..and it felt soo good. He pulled away, but only a few inches, looked me in the eyes and said "I will get them".

Then he stood up. "I need to go into work, I stocked the fridge and there are delivery menus on the table, dont tell anyone you are here" he said standing in front of me.

He turned to go, so i got up to follow him. He walked over to the chair and grabbed his jacket of the back. I stood by the front door to lock it after he left. Mark 

came over to the door, grabbed the knob, turned and pulled open the door. He went to walk out of it, stopped, continued looking forward, then back up turned and kissed 

me again. He then left shutting the door behind him. I locked the bolt and the knob and went to the fridge. While i was browsing the food, i started thinking about him

kissing me. I think that nurse might be onto something, i think he might actually like me. He kissed me goodbye. I found some yogurt and went and sat on the couch, turned

on the tele and flipped through the channels. not much was on during the day, so i settled for an old vampire movie. I napped on and off throughout the day and but after 

about 6 hours i got bored and started playing on my cell phone. I received a few texts from co workers and friends, only coworkers know what happened to me. And then i 

received a text from Mark. 

**_Mark 6:10pm: Hey, you ok?_ **

**_me 6:11pm: Yeah, just been exhausted,_ **

**_napping throughout the day,_ **

**_bored. Wish i was working._ **

**_how are you?_ **

**_Mark: fine. just checking on_ **

**_you_ **

**_Me: thanks. I want to see you naked._ **

**_I think that would make me_ **

**_feel better._ **

AAnd no reply, i probably should not have sent that. oh well, whats he gonna do, ill blame it on being broken, hahah.

Mark came home about 9pm. we detectives dont usually get to go home when everyone else does, its rare for an early off. "I am going into

work tomorrow, just need to do something, and I would like to go to my apartment" I told him as he was walking towards the couch. Mark sat down next to me, loosening his

tie but leaving it on. "ok, but you know you arent allowed at the scene..you know that" he said, turning his head, looking at me. "yeah, but, Ericson never saaaid, i was

not that I couldnt.." I sheepishly replied. Mark smiled and nodded his head, "but just to observe and to make sure nothing is missing, you are a 'victim' and cant be

there for any other reason". I nodded in agreeance. I ordered us some Chinese, during the wait time, Mark went in for a shower. I walked by the bathroom to the bedroom

to grab my hoodie when i noticed the bathroom door wasnt closed all the way. So naturally i peeked in. I could only see a silhouette of him washing his hair. Half of 

wanted to strip down and join him, the other half told me that i probably shouldnt because of my injuries, i have about another day until I can take a real shower and

not a rag bag. "Either join me, or close the door", Mark grumbled. I snapped out of the little trance dilemma i was in and noticed he was looking at me from behind the

curtain. I closed the door quickly and walked to the bedroom quickly and grabbed my hoodie. Mark came out from the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist, "food

come yet?" i asked, looking at me, with his hands on his hips. 'My god...he looks like a fucking greek God....'.."No, not yet" i replied, trying so hard not to show im

dropping his towel with my eyes. Yes i know we fucked one time, but...a lot has happened since then and its not like it will happen again, it cant, we work together.

A knock at the door came about 9:45. "Ill grab it", i said, pouncing off the couch, Mark let me know that his wallet was out and to use the cash in there to pay, then

he went to change in his room. While we ate we actually spoke about a few things, like our favorite movies, where we lived when we were kids and just little things like

what our favorite smells are and that we have zero kids or exes marriages. "I am a bit tired, im gonna head to bed, goodnight, Mark" I said, cleaning up the empty food

cartons. Mark didnt hesitate to lay down on the couch, "night" he said, bringing the blanket over him and turning to face the couch back. 

I laid there for about 30 minutes, looking at the ceiling, and the door, thinking about the man on the other side. Whether i should invite him in, or just be 

completely professional about it and leave him there. I got up and went to the living room. I heard a little rustling from the couch, maybe he was awake?? I walked towards

the couch, stopping about 3 feet from it, "Mark?" I said softly. "Mark, are you awake?" I whispered again. "Yeah, you ok?" he said, turning around to face me. His face 

looked as if he had not yet fallen asleep. "will, will you come sleep with me? I am feeling, slightly....paranoid" I said, looking down to my hands playing with each-

other then looking back to him. "nothing funny, i just....dont really want to be alone right now, first night, zero drugs to help me sleep, ha ha.." I managed to get out

before turning red. Mark smiled and nodded, rolled off the couch and followed me into the bed. I laid down and Mark next to me. Turned on my rain sounds and rolled over 

to my right side, facing the center of the bed. I felt weird staring at the back of Marks head, but it was kind of nice. I had kind of hoped we might start dating after

our he kissed me at work, after wed spent the night fucking like raging animals, but hes been nothing but kind and respectful towards me since this happened, its nice.

I woke up about 2 hours later to find that he had turned over and is now facing the center of the bed as well. I am normally a tummy sleeper, so its really hard to stay

asleep or go to sleep when not in that position, but due to the bruising and the giant cut across my tummy, that is not happening. I laid there for a minute examining 

face, well what i could make out in the moon light. He had taken off his shirt sometime while i was sleeping. I wanted to touch him, just run my fingers over his curves.

I managed to scoot just a little closer, just inching. STopping to listening to his breathing adn snoring. he snores....its kind of loud, but its ok, nothing that isnt

hard to ignore. I heard his breathing stagger and the snoring stopped. I looked to his face as he was staring at me. It startled me, dont know why, i was hoping hed 

wake at some point.. I leaned up and kissed him. He leaned into me and kissed me back. It was all immediate. His tongue in my mouth and my in his. But this time was 

different. He..was so gentle. He placed his right hand on the undamaged side of my face, holding me there, kissing me, with such heat, such soft passion. He rolled me 

my back, stopping and looking at me, in which i immediately turned my head to the right, to hide that side of my face. He gently grabbed my chin and guided it back to 

forward facing him, he smiled, so i smiled. He leaned in to me and shoved his wonderful tongue back into my mouth. "MMMmmmmM" I moaned, i coudnt stop moaning, he was

even moaning a little, it was so intoxicating, everything about it. Then Mark moved his hand from my face and slowly and extremely softly slid it down my left breast, 

playing with my nipple and making me feel tingly....I tried so hard to think of anything and everything to make sense to stop this, not one true thing came to mind. 

He started moving his hand again slowly, down my rib cage, it was tender enough still to make me wince. He must have noticed and continued quickly from there and moved

to the outer area of my stomach, away from the incision. I knew what he was doing, and i wanted him to soo badly..I tried to prepare myself for the pain i will be in. 

I started breathing in and out a little heavier, Mark stopped and looked at me. He was studying my face, then he leaned down, "want me to stop?" he said, whispering in

my ear. My body shuddered at his voice and his close proximity...I nodded my head no and forced his lips to mine again. It was so hard not to grab him and just get him 

on top to fuck me...But it was a terrible idea with how fragile my body currently is.. He moved down past my pubic hair and stopped when he hit my clit. He started 

rubbing softly, Making me moan a little louder and grabbing at him like crazy person with my right hand. I forgot that i was preparing myself to what was coming next,

but it didnt matter, all that mattered was this handsome man and his hands and mouth all over me, when i look like Frankensteins monster. With one finger he slid down

to the opening of my vagina, he slid that finger in and held it there. It didnt hurt! It felt so good. So i continued to kiss him and he continued to slide the finger

in and out and to my clit and back. He started using two fingers and this time going in deeper and finding my 'G spot'. I wanted him so badly..I tried to think of every

way this could work physically. "take,...take of my pants" i panted in his ear. He looked up for a second at my face then ripped my pants down, where i continued to 

push them off with my feet. I looked at him, and he at me, with this 'are you sure' look. I pulled him to me, kissing him and guiding him with my free hand. He placed 

his leg in between mine and continued inching over to get directly center. He was careful to not lay on me, it sucked, i want him close, but i know that i need to be 

smart...well smarter than i was currently being. He got both legs in between mine and started grinding against my sex. It was hard to keep him off of my stomach, though

im slim, he is muscle but that thicker muscle with a slight tummy that is hard, comes with aging. But i will gladly take the discomfort to keep this going. HE is making

love to me, I am so ok with it. With one of his hands, he freed himself from his sweatpants pushing them down and kicking them off. He pushed my shirt up past my breast

to expose them and press himself against me. I inhaled deeply at the entering of his solid cock. He continued to move in and out at a very moderate pace, it felt so 

gratifying, and i felt so happy i wasnt broken that way. I could feel myself tearing up, not from the pain of my bruises or wounds, but from some sort of emotion within

that i was feeling. I didnt love him, I knew that, but it was so overwhelming. He must have felt my tears or opened his eyes to see them leaking from the corners of my

eyes. "Did I hurt you?!" he asked so worriedly, stopping his act. I smiled and wiped the corners of my eyes, "No! i dont know, my eyes are just leaking, ha ha, i feel

so happy at this moment i guess,...please keep kissing me.." i begged. he smiled, wiped the newly formed tear from my bruised eyed, so gently then leaned into my kiss

once more. He began thrusting again a little faster this time. We were both breathing heavily, I rode through the pain i was having from breathing so deeply and hard, it

was bothering my broken and fractured ribs, but this felt worth it. I can feel him still trying to keep himself off me, but starting to lose the ability to. My insides

were turning warmer and within seconds i felt myself orgasm, I inhaled staggeringly and let out a loud whisper "hhhuu, huhhuu, mmarkkk...". During my orgasm, Mark came

Grabbing me, kissing me so hard and pressing against me. We stayed in that position for moments just staring at eachnother, breathing deeply and heavy, recovering from 

what we had just made. We embraced lips one more time then Mark slid to my side of the bed, forcing me for towards the center. 

I rolled onto my side and Mark came up

and held me from behind. It is not often that a man does this after sex.. It was so beautiful, everything about it. I was almost

asleep when Mark choked out a whisper that i almost didnt hear, "I, thought you were dead..when i found you that morning..and i almost lost it, I thought if you were 

that is was because of me..". I laid there for a moment, then wormed my way to my back to face him. "why would you think my attack would have anything to do with you?"

I asked, very confused. Mark was silent for a few moments, looking down my body then back to my eyes. "Ive made a lot of enemies for what i do, i thought one of them

..well, you know." he responded. I understood, we all make enemies especially as an officer of the law. "I actually..*clears throat*...i really thought you were dead, 

and i almost couldnt handle it..anyway.." he grumbled out then turned on to his back. I placed my hand on his shoulder, the hand with the 3 broken fingers taped together, a

broken

wrist and attached to a dislocated arm that is also healing, he turned face to meet mine, "But i wasnt, and you saved me...so, because of you, i didnt die.." I said 

with a smile and painful shrug of the shoulders. Mark looked to the hand resting on his shoulder and stretched his neck down to meet it. He kissed it gently, closing his

eyes and picking his head back up. "weve gotta get up in 4 hours, get some sleep" He said before leaning into kiss my forehead. Mark turned over and fell asleep pretty

quickly. 

"heyy, wake up..i brought coffee" A familiar gravelly voice floated through my dream...I opened my eyes and say Mark standing over me with coffee. He

took a seat next to me on the bed. i sat up, slowly and not with the easiest time, but i did it. He handed me the coffee and i sipped it. I checked the time seeing it 

was only 450 am..my alarm is set for 6am..."Why...?" I asked, looking at Mark with slight irritation. "you need a shower, you need to get dressed, things take a little

longer at the moment for you" he said, taking a swig of his coffee. He was right..uuugh.. I rolled my head over towards him, looking him up and down, noticing he was

dressed, completely dressed for work already. 'im gonna change that!' I thought to myself. I placed my coffee on the night stand next to him and grabbed his out of his

hand and placed it with mine. He almost got irritated until i was on my knees and started kissing on him and trying to poorly remove his jacket. He understood what was going

on and helped 

with the jacket. He started to go for the tie and his shirt when i yelled "no!..always had kind of a fantasy of you wearing your suit while you fuck me..". My face was

pointing down but my eyes were looking up, right into his, i was grinning. HE grabbed me, laid me forcefully down by the hips onto my back. He was on his knees, looking

down at me, no expression on his face. His shirt was only unbuttoned part way from the top exposing the upper part of his chest and a tank top he wears underneath, and

his tie loosened but not removed. i laid there, with my knees up and feet on the bed, knees together, waiting for him to make his move.. I love how tightly his shirts

fit..I laid there looking up at him, he grabbed his belt, staring at me, unbuckled it, unbuttoned his pants button and unzipping. He reached in and pulled his 

throbbing greek cock out with out a moment of hesitation. He immediately pushed my knees from each other and thrust himself in between them, then thrust himself into me.

It hurt a bit, but I asked for it and he is delivering..My God is he delivering..He continued on his knees, pounding into me, staring down at me, every now and then

rolling his eyes to the back of his head and tilting his head back, but always returning to stare at me. With in minutes he had broken a sweat. He is so incredible..

He started Staggering in his thrusts and delivered a final deep thrust. He fell forward, towards me, catching himself just above me. He kissed me and rolled to the 

other side of the bed. laying there getting catching his breath..."thank...you" i said trying to catch my breath. The jolting hurt, but not enough to stop what was going

on. I rolled to my side and pushed myself up right. I stood and walked to the bathroom to shower. I have mastered just in 1 day how to take off my shirt and put one on.

its really hard when you cant really move you arm. I stripped my shirt off and took a chance on a shower. I turned it hot and got in. I let the hot water run down my 

aching body, hoping to soothe some of the lingering pain I just caused myself. It felt so amazing. "AH!" I yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around my hips and a head

rested on my shoulder. I turned and met Marks face. He doesnt say much, but he surprises me as to how....intimate he can be. I made out a little in the shower then 

actually washed. He ended up being helpful though, it is hard to wash ones back when you only have one hand to reach both sides. I got out, dried off and went to the 

bedroom to find my clothes. Lucky enough Mark had grabbed one of my work suits, "Great!" i said out loud. I got dressed, it wasnt as hard as i thought it would be, 

combed my hair and grabbed my shades. I looked at myself in the mirror, i looked down at my arm in the sling, in a cast and taped together fingers...then looked at my

face..have darkened purple and my eye still red. My split lip starting to heal and well as my eyebrow. I took a deep breath and put my shades on. Mark was drinking his

coffee by the front door waiting. 

We grabbed some breakfast down the street and then went off to my apartment. When we got there, i got quite a few looks, but I expected that. I looked around a

bit, everything was there. "you guys seriously found nothing here to link someone to this?" i asked out loud, still looking around. one of the lead investigators came to 

me, told me how they had gone through that place with a fine toothed comb. they just cant find anything. "well did you at least find out where they were hiding?" i asked

looking the investigator straight in the eyes. "We think they were in the kitchen, there is ample space to hide there and not be seen" he said. I didnt believe him. 

I walked, looking at the carpet, the flooring, the walls..coming down the hallway i stopped and opened my storage closet. It is filled with giant boxes and a bunch of 

filled little boxes. I called the investigator over to show him my closet. "Yeah, we looked in here. there is no room for someone, let alone 2 men to fit in here, are

you sure there were 2 or there was anyone even here?" He asked. I couldnt believe what i was hearing, i almost reached for my gun and shot this fucker in the nuts, just

to ask him if he was sure he didnt do it to himself...but, i refrained. Mark overheard and came over, he didnt look to happy, "did you just question one of my detectives?

A victim in this?" Mark asked the investigator. The dude looked a little scared after that, but looked back to me and assured me they will find something. "dont bother, 

i just did" I said. puzzled, both Mark and the investigator looked at me, waiting for an explanation. "They were in here. these smashed boxes are not from my move nor 

from just sitting here. These are ass marks, oh! and look, " i knelt down, "it looks like one of the fuckers was stabbed in the butt by an arrow from my bow and arrow

hunting set!" i said, pointing to the tiny tip of the arrow sticking out of the broken. smashed box. We got the csi team over to do their jobs, that i had to do for 

them apparently. "We need to go, Erics just called. Theres been another trap, there was a survivor" Mark said, tapping my arm. I was in shock! we left the scene. Heading

down the hallway toward the parking lot, 2 of my neighbors were walking our way. they smiled until they got closer, "omg! Stephanie! what happened!?" one of them said. 

I havent really gotten to know them, but they are 2 guys living in the apartment 2 doors down from mine. They asked us a few questions about what has been found, etc.

I told them we needed to go, when i shook their hands i glanced down and noticed their shoes...Mother fuckers were wearing the shoes they attacked me in...are you fucking

kidding me? As soon as i let go of one of their hands, i reached for my side arm and pulled it, pointing it at them and yelling "hands behind your heads! and turn to 

face the wall! you are under arrest! for Assault and rape of an officer of the Local Police Department!". Mark looked at me, i knew he was worried, "look at their shoes

MArk!" i said, still eagle eyed on the 2 suspects, who continued to assure me they had nothing to do with it, and didnt know why i would think it was them, that i was

confused. Mark looked down and immediately joined me in pulling his side arm out at the 2 in front of us. they turned and placed their hands on their heads. We holstered 

our weapons and placed them in cuffs. I called over 2 officers and told them to place them in separate vehicles and take them to lock up until we joined them later. As

they were walking away, i looked at their shoes again to make sure...one wearing grey sneakers with a big orange X and the other..slip on grey shoes, lace-less. "my

fucking neighbors....I dont even know them" i said aloud as i continued walking down the hall, Mark following. "You ok?" Mark said as we were driving to the scene of the 

trap. "Yeah, we will see" I replied, just looking out the window.

 


	6. 5 could have lived

We walked into the old warehouse, seeing Ericson talking to some officers about the survivors and how he found this place. How he also believes this was the 

work of Agent Strahm. 5 "players", 4 rooms, 2 survivors. Ericson spoke about how Strahm and Perez investigated the victims before for arson and murder, when they couldnt

prove it, Ericson believed Strahm lost it and conceived this idea up to get back at them. While Mark and Ericson were talking, I made my way to the first room to walk 

through the rooms in ascending order. A room in which the loser is beheaded, 1 down. The second room had tunnels in the walls to hide in from the blast of the nail bombs,

if you found a key to open the door. There were 3 tunnels, 4 survivors, however they could have all easily fit into 2 of the tunnels, but there were only 3 survivors.

The 3rd room was a tub with water and 5 prongs attached to electricity. 1 dead and thrown into the tub with the 5 prongs sticking out of her. the final room 5 saw blades,

5 holes large enough to fit 1 arm in each to fill the blood vial to open the door. 2 survivors in the end, seems they figured out late enough that they needed to work 

together and that they all would have lived with minor injuries, but they would have lived..."Lets go, there is nothing here for us, FBI has it under control, theyve 

interviewed the survivors and sent them to hospital. Ericson believes its Strahm and are on the hunt for him," Mark said as he came up to me as i was examining the saw

table. I looked up at Mark and nodded. "We need to go back and talk to your neighbors.." Mark whispered, leaning over me. I stood and followed Mark out to the car.

We didnt say anything in the car, i didnt feel much like talking, thinking of everything i want to say, to do to these "men". Mark could tell there was something on my

mind, he looked to me several times, i could see it out of the corner of my eye, from behind my sunglasses, but i ignored him. 

Once we got to the interrogation room, Mark turned to me and put his hand up to stop me, "what the hell?" i said irritated. "You know you arent allow in there, 

you know i cant let you in there.." Mark spoke softly, looking down at me as if to say 'i know'.."just let me talk to them, you will be in the room with me, you can tap 

me out at any time. I just want a chance at these guys.." I said calmly looking up to Mark,"promise i wont shoot 'em.." i followed with a coy smile. "I am sure i will

regret this," Mark said, opening the door. Inside the guy with the grey and orange shoes was sitting, cuffed to the table. He looked anxious, by why wouldnt he be? "so.

tell me why you let your friend do this to me," I asked him, sitting down across the table from him. He looked at me confused at my question and sat silent for a few 

moments. He looked at Hoffman standing in the corner of the room watching us. Mark had a death stare on this guy. "Pay no attention to him, he is harmless. He is just 

here to keep me from killing you before trial," i said staring into the eyes of the man. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and was a slender build. I believe he was

about the age of 32. His eyes shot back to me as i told him why Mark was there. He looked worried. "i..i...we didnt. I didnt do anything. i dont know why im here, its 

because my shoes? a lot of people have my shoes....I wasnt even home that night," he stuttered out, fluttering his eyes between MArk and I. I sat there in silence just 

looking at him, making him as uncomfortable as possible. If you stare at a person long enough in silence, they always talk to fill the awkwardness. "I didnt know he was

gonna do that! he told me he was gonna visit you, that you invited him over. i wasnt there!" he offered, his face nervous, feet bouncing underneath him. "You're lying,"

I said, continuing my stare. He looked at me, confused again "im not lying! he said you wanted it!". I looked at him..thought for a few moments, "Lieutenant, can you excuse

us for a minute? Please?" I continued looking at the suspect in front of me, i knew if i looked to Mark he would not be pleased. I heard the door open and shut, i glanced

over to see if he was indeed gone and he was, I do not believe I will be hearing good things from him later, Oh well, i am going to get this mother fucker. I got stood

up, struggling, from my chair. I stood straight up and stared down at him. I began my walk around to him, thinking of everything i could do to him before anyone could

come in and stop me...oh the endless possibilities. By this time i was standing behind the little man sitting before me, he was looking at me in the reflection, his look 

become more concerned as i looked straight into the mirror, no expression on my face but the slight motion of my head going from side to side, just looking. I walked 

back around to the empty chair on the other side of the table and took a seat. I knew that i needed to change my approach a little, so i shifted my face and my body

to resemble a more scared, saddened look, looking around to make sure 'no one saw me', "Why did YOU do this to me? what did i do?" I asked looking at him, with a scared

voice, sounding that of a small child, afraid. In an instant he changed, his posture, his face and his voice. He sat straight up, no more nervous bouncing of the feet, 

no more eyes bolting around the room or stammering of his words. His nerves seemed to have subsided and with a voice as clear and low, "You bitches, always act so tough

, putting up front like you dont need anyone, like you can take care of yourselves. look at you, the real you just showed, i knew it. Dont pull that shit on me, everyone

of you bitches deserves this. Whores, every last one of you. You wanted it, you wanted me! I know it! All you had to do was say yes when i asked you out!" I stopped my

charade and my face went into shock. i didnt think it would work. He continued, "I did it to remind you why you needed me! us! us men! What does he have that i didnt?!

That you couldnt just have said yes?". I sat there for a moment, composed myself and thought about my next move. "When did you ask me out? We only spoke the day i moved

in, and smiles in passing" I asked stoned faced. He responded "When we spoke, i told you we should hang out sometime, and you never came over! Then you had the nerve to

bring that fucking douchebag cocksucker in the suit over! i could hear you fucking in there! it was disgusting. I knew you needed me to remind you to be a good girl and 

not a whore! And want a good man like me!". I got to my feet and was about to unleash some pretty savage hell on him vocally and maybe a little physically, when i heard

a very harsh knocking on the glass 1 way mirror behind me. I sighed in irritation and turned towards the door, opened it and walked out. I walked into the room behind

the mirror and Ericson was standing there, he didnt look really all that happy. Mark was standing in front of him, back to me. "Hawkins!" Ericson yelled, "what the hell

are you doing in there! You know damn well you are not to be anywhere near this!" he finished. Mark interrupted, "Ericson, im here, watching, she wasnt cros..". "Shut it

Lieutenant, you are just as much in shit as she is!.....For now, Hoffman you are to finish the interrogation and Hawkins, we will speak later. I am needed elsewhere right 

now and this needs finished. Hoffman, continue. Hawkins, stay out!" Ericson finished and walked out. the room was silent, before i can say anything Mark turned and leaned

in "dont worry, im going to get 'em" he said, and he walked passed me, out the door and in through the interrogation door. I walked over to the glass and watched as Mark 

walked in. He looked at the mirror then back to the suspect. "Wheres steph? she send you in here cause she couldnt handle the truth? ha ha" he asked Mark. Mark walked

over to him, looked at him, then quickly with one swift movement, grabbed his head under the chin and around the back, pulling him toward him. He then leaned down 

to the trembling coward in his hands, "Im the fucking douchebag in the suit shes been fucking.." He growled into his ear, but loud enough for my ears to hear to recieve

the message as well. The look on the cowards face changed into sheer fear and panic. A split second later he had started to piss himself and repeat over and over "Im

sorry stephanie, im sorry stephanie..." Mark let go of him and shoved the paper and pen in front of him, telling him to write out his confession and left him alone to 

write it.

Mark went into the next interrogation room and the friend corroborated his confession. That the friend never attacked but did nothing to stop it while the other 

did everything from attacking to rape. I was sitting at my desk staring at my computer monitor, but it was off, i was just staring into oblivion. Thinking about the 

case being closed on me, no more wondering and now, taking a terrible piece of shit off the street. Attacking a woman for not "hanging out" with him or fucking someone

else. Then i started thinking about how i just put Mark in a terrible position, where he could be suspended or worse, fired. Fuck me...I cant believe I did that...

I needed some fresh air, so i got up and went outside the front of the station. I was dark now, cold. I just stared out at the nights sky, clear and bright full of stars.

"im sorry, Mark." I said. I heard the door open, close and felt his presence next to me. "I, put you in the worst position and fucked you, as well as myself" I ended. 

There was silence between us for a good 10 minutes. Mark just stood there, next to me, breathing in the cold air. "Ericson will be fine. We got them and that is all 

that matters at this point" He said. "you did good though." he followed up. A slight smile formed on my face as a glanced over to him. He was looking down at me from 

the side of his eyes, slight grin. "Mark, you literally scared the piss out of him when he realized YOU were the one that came over the night before. I had never seen

someone so scared." I said, followed by a soft giggle. "You liked that, huh?" Mark growled with a grin, turning towards me and then leaned his shoulder against the wall

behind us. "oh, by the way, that was my first loan interrogation," I whispered. "You have a very interesting way about you in there, I have to say.." Mark said, raising

his eyebrows in surprise. "Im going to head home, Ericson will want to see me in the morning. yay, im sure you will be fine, but i will probably be suspended or fired,"

I shivered out. "Id give you a ride, but I have to stay and write my report and finish a few ends, see you tomorrow," he replied. I nodded and we said goodnight to each-

other then i made my way to the bus stop. On the bus ride home I couldnt help but start to smile, we got them, and they will pay. 

Scene tape ran across my door, they seriously couldn't take it down when they left? I ripped the tape off the door and broke the seal to enter. I turned and 

locked my 4 locks and went to the bathroom. I showered for what seemed hours, because it was. The hot water run over my body. I still couldnt get my left wrist wet 

because of the cast so that sat outside the curtain. I was startled awake by my phone ringing. Hurrying to get it, i turned off the shower, stood up, grabbed a towel

and walked to my phone in the living room. It was my mom. Her and i talked about things for a bit, told her that i was attacked, not that i was home, but attacked and 

we closed the case today. We talked about the amazing sex i was having with my boss and she freaked out at the fact that he was older, but was happy he wasnt married, 

like she is pure..ha ha. She was a bit worried that i was attacked, but was so pleased that my partner had my back, my front, and anything else he wanted. She is as much

a perv as i am. *knock *knock. "Hey mom, gotta go, love you, someone at the door" i said walking towards the door, trying to get her off the phone. She kept asking if

it was my boss at the door, giggling, "bye mom." i said hanging up. I checked through the peep hole and it was Mark. I unlocked the door and he burst in, grabbing and 

took me to the couch, threw me down, climbed between my legs, unzipped his pants and pulled himself out from behind. I didnt take anything off, including his suit jacket.

He positioned himself to me and entered quite forcefully. I let out a loud cry of pain, but he didnt stop, only kept thrusting in and out of me, staring at me. Very soon

the pain turned to pleasure and I really started to enjoy this dominant side of him. After a few minutes he started to sweat and ripped off his jacket, exposing his

white button up shirt and his holster bra, for his side arm. Another few minutes passed and as soon as it started, it was over. Mark trembled forward, catching himself

on the back of the couch with his hand, holding my hips with the other. And with one final thrust, finished his climax. He just stared down at me, breathing extremely

heavy, i stared back at him, breathing the same way. Perhaps this was some sort of punishment for earlier today, putting his job on the line as well as mine. Mark leaned

downward, removed his hand from my hips and shoved it under the side of my rib cage to the back, lifting me slightly to meet his lips. He then got up and went right for

the shower. I stayed in my position on the couch to catch my breath, hearing the water run in the bathroom. After a few minutes, i arouse from the couch and went to the 

bathroom, see if i could join, wash my newly seeping self. I peeked behind the shower curtain to access the situation, but Mark met my gaze. He was so beautiful with

water running down his body, "are you coming in?" he said grinning. I stepped in he grabbed with both hands and held me to him under the running water. it was soo warm..

everything about it was warm, this feeling from the water, from him, his embrace..everything. 

After the shower it was around 12pm, we went to bed and there we lay. Mark fell asleep rather quickly, but i couldnt help but just look at him. I started thinking

about the fact that he was over tonight, and the last 2 days i with at his place, staying the night, and he was by my side almost all day everyday at the hospital. Even

before the hospital, we fucked and he stayed the night. Shit, before we were fucking, he came to pick me up from my home everyday and drop me off, with out ever being 

asked, he partnered us up..I quickly let these thoughts fall, as there will never be a real relationship between us, but it has been really nice how this has been going.

Mark stirred while i watched him, so i decided it was time to try to sleep. When i turned over I was immediately over taken by a kiss to the neck. I inhaled deeply and

went to turn, but Mark kept me there, rubbing his hand up and down my side as he continued his kissing, biting and sucking of my neck and shoulder area. I finally got

free enough to turn and push Mark off me, lay him on his back. I started kissing his mouth, then moved to his neck and chest, kissing and licking my way down, I 

grabbed a hold of his strong cock in my hand and guided my mouth to it, kissing the underside and running my tongue up and down it. "ahhmmmm" Mark moaned. I looked up

to him and he was staring down to me, he had placed his hand on my head, but did not push or force me anywhere, only held it there to lightly pull and tussle my short 

hair. He was enjoying it and that made me happy. Then, he shifted quickly and let out a loud "what the fuck!!", I looked up at him as he pulled away from me, he was 

staring behind me, he actually looked scared. I turned immediately at the look on his face, There standing was someone in all black, face covered in some sort of 

ski mask, but there were no eye holes or mouth holes. He was wearing black leather gloves, pants and shoes and in his left hand, he held a revolver. Mark tried to get

me to move behind him, but i stayed my ground and forced him to stay behind me. The person standing there didnt say anything, Though Mark asked them what they wanted.

"well, what the hell do you want? are you going to speak to us?" I said, calmly, looking into the face of nothing. The person then looked at Mark, motioning his gun at

him, but it didnt seem to make any sense of what they wanted. I think the person understood that we didnt understand, he came close and whispered, very softly, almost

missing what he said, "Lay back." He said to Mark. Mark wasnt having it, but once he lifted his gun to him again, I pushed Mark to lay back, "just do it..He wont kill

us if we do what he says, right?" I said looking at the blacked out man standing next to our bed. Mark laid back, reluctantly, but he did. The man then faced his body 

towards me and pointed to marks not softening cock. Then, taking his free hand hand placing it on my head, forcing me down towards it. He let go once i was close to it

seemingly thinking i got what he was getting at. I shifted to my hands and knees, looking up at Mark, I whispered, "its ok, I can do this, itll be fine, trust me". MArk

did not look pleased, he looked worried, he cupped my face with his hands, and nodded. I shut every emotion down in my body to prepare myself what was happening and what 

i assume was going to happen. It really isnt that hard to shut down all ones emotions, if it meant maybe saving someones life, especially, someone you cared about. I 

started kissing Marks cock again, massaging his testicles, then placing his semi hard cock in my mouth. Within seconds MArk was hard again, but i cant feel his body 

tensing in a different way, not enjoying it. I understand why he wouldnt. I did my best for about a minute when the man moved out of my sight. He didnt whisper or motion

anything again. I then heard an unzipping noise coming from behind me, I knew what was coming, but i didnt know how Mark was going to handle it, so i made sure to look

at Mark pulling his cock from my mouth, very sternly shook my head no, because i could see the anger, the rage storming in his face. He was about to try something, anything

im sure. But he saw me and understood. I took his Large cock back into my mouth, griping it underneath and continued an up and down motion with both my mouth and hand. 

Mark tried not to enjoy it, but he moaned. Then, without warning, the man shoved his cock into my pussy. "hhhaaahhh..mm" the man moaned out loud as he fell forward 

slightly catching himself on my back with his hands. I could feel the revolver in one hand, i tried to ignore it. Just keep thinking we will get out of this..right?

The man started thrusting himself in and out of me, breathing heavily, as i continued sucking Marks cock. I hated this.....I hated that after a few minutes i was 

starting to enjoy this...I could feel my eyes start to glaze over a bit with the pleasure i was feeling. being fucked by "nobody" while i was mouth fucking my man..It

was so hot. it was so wrong and we could both die, but it felt soo good. I didnt even care at this point and even started moaning as he thrust into me. Mark was watching

but not with anger anymore. He then laid his head back, face facing the ceiling and began to moan. I cant believe this is happening...The man felt in similar size to 

Mark, but maybe a little shorter, i wasnt complaining though, not even a little. Itd really suck if this was happening and the dudes dick was small and skinny. I could

feel Mark getting bigger, he is about to cum, and he is moaning..But before he could reach that, I could feel my body betraying me, yet listening to me, and like that,

my body began to tremble and pulse with the climax i was having. Then man showed no sign of slowly down. Mark let out a loud moan, then warm, salty, bogie feeling cum

entered my mouth, and drizzled down my throat. I continued slow motions until i knew we was finished then stopped, pulled him out of my mouth and looked at him, cum 

falling from my lips, eyes glazed over. The man was still going, the feeling is intensified 10x because of how sensitive it is after you orgasm. Mark stayed in his 

position and watched. Just a few moments later I shoved my face into the bed and screamed, i was forced into another orgasm, much more intense in a different than the

first one. At which time, the man doubled over and pumped himself into me. I could feel him pulsing inside me, and with one last thrust, he was done. I laid there, face

in the bed, ass in the air, man lain on top of me, panting, still pointing the revolver at Mark, and nothing else. A few moments passed the man finally pushed himself 

up, zipped himself back into place and "stared" as us. With what strength i had left i pushed myself up onto my knees adn chins again, and shielded Mark from the intruder.

The man backed out of the room and through the living room, opening the front door behind and closing. Mark and i got up, i threw on a shirt and pants while mark threw on 

pants. grabbed our guns and ran after him. But when we got outside, there was no way of knowing where the man went. there was no one about, no cars driving. nothing.

Mark and i returned to my apartment and closed the door. I went to the couch and sat on the arm of it, Mark stood and leaned against the counter. Neither of us

spoke. I sat there, staring down at the floor, thinking about what just happened, thinking about what we should do and seriously considering moving. I took in a deep

breath, and exhaled heavily, "what do you think we should do, Mark?" I asked, still staring at the floor. Mark didnt answer. So i threw out a couple options. "welp, 

we have 2 options. 1: we report it, my place becomes yet another crime scene, everyone knows our business and what happens most likely i get fired and you get 

suspended pending an investigation or worse, fired as well.. or 2: We pretend it didnt happen and I get a new apartment sooner rather than later, and turn off this "rape"

beacon i am apparently radiating". I looked up at Mark who was staring at me, arms crossed, head down, eyes up. "is that what you want? can you live with it?" Mark said, 

straight at me. I took a minute to think about the situation, then nodded. "yes, i mean...I would never want someone to go through that or any attack, but...he didnt 

hurt us. Yes, it was soo wrong. and i hate that i enjoyed it...but if we opened it up to an investigation..i cant imagine it will go that well. id as soon just forget

it happened. but how about you? you are technically a victim too?" i finished, sitting up straight, gesturing towards him. After a few minutes we agreed to drop it, 

make sure the door was locked and went to bed. neither of us were really into falling asleep. but we laid there, facing each other, trying to sleep. "You enjoyed it, huh?"

Mark said, eyes closed, still looking as if trying to sleep. I opened my eyes immediately and looked at him. "yeah, I hate that i enjoyed it, but i did. it was amazing,

but i would never like it to happen again..yeah, i am actually quite sure about that..i hate to ask, but, you? i am sorry, it must have been horrible for you.." i said.

I heard a grunt leave his nose and throat, "I wanted to kill him...to see someone do that to you..and i...i couldnt do anything..", he spit out. i didnt say anything, 

i just closed my eyes and tried to sleep, tried to pretend i wasnt paranoid. I think he may have felt that because shortly after the silence he started asking questions

about my favorite things, dislikes, where i grew up and something else. before i knew i was asleep. "Wake up!" Mark said, jabbing me in the side with his finger. "Ive

gotta go get my uniform, you get in yours, press conference in 2 hours," he said, getting up, already dressed in yesterdays suit. "for you finding the little girl and 

dead john kramer?" I asked wearily, waking, wishing i was dead for just a few more hours. Mark nodded his head, then told me that they put it off until his "partner"

was recovered enough to make the ceremony. I thought that was weird, they could have easily done it without me. That is just stupid. I shook my head to wake myself up,

Mark headed into the kitchen, grabbed more coffee, came back into the room, kissed me and told me he will be back in 30 minutes to pick me up. I tried to tell him i 

could just catch the bus, but then he made a good point about a detective in uniform on the bus..."ok, fine. see you in 30" i huffed. Mark left, i locked the door and 

went to my bedroom. I got dressed in my uniform and stood there, staring into the full length mirror in my living room. I do like the uniforms, there is always something

about a uniform, especially when you are the one wearing it. My face was still messed up, but no where near as bad. The bruise was almost invisible under my left eye, 

but they bruising on the right side of my face was still apparent. I could probably get away with wearing shades and standing very far off to the side. While i was 

contemplating this my phone rang. I didnt recognize the phone number but answered anyway, "Hawkins" i spoke into the phone. "Hello, miss Hawkins, its Dr. Gordon. I was

just calling you about your check up! i know you were discharged only 4 days ago, but i wanted to remind you of our appointment on monday, you will still be able to 

make it?" Dr. gordon said on the other end of the line. "oh, dr. gordon, yeah, we should still be good to go. things are starting to clear up and hurt less, so i think

things are definitely moving along. thank you for calling and reminding me, i honestly forgot, but i am putting it into my phone as soon as we hang up, ha ha" i replied.

We ended our phone call and i did put that appointment into my phone, when i heard a knock at the door. I answered in my dress uniform to Mark in his. He is really dashing

i must say. "You ready to go?" I asked, grabbing my hat, phone and keys. Mark smile and nodded, looking me up and down. He stepped to the side and gestured his hand 

out towards the hallway.


	7. The Hero

"I wish i could fuck you right now in your uniform," Mark said, staring to the traffic in front of him, no expression on his face. "Likewise," i responded in 

the same tone. When we got to the station, Ericson called us to the oval conference room to group with the other detectives in their dress blues. "You are all to line 

up against the wall behind the podium, at attention the entire press conference, until dismissed." he said to the room. We all nodded in agreeance and advanced to 

where the conference was being held. we lined up, and like i had planned, i was last in line, way less likely to be seen by media of any kind and can get away with wearing

my shades, until i felt an hand grip my arm and lead me to the center, right behind the podium stand. "I want you beside me, Hawkins. After all, you are my partner"

Mark said, letting me go once we got to his spot in the center. I stood at attention while Ericson was giving his statement, giving memory to the fallen detectives who

worked the jigsaw case and following it with calling Mark out. Mark looked to me then walked up to the stand, removing his hat and making his statement/speech. Once he

was done, he returned to the spot right of me, leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I suspect Ericson jacks off to his own conference statements. What do you think?".

I tried to maintain composure, but i couldnt help break and i snickered, though it was only a simple second, i did. I elbowed Mark in the ribs just slightly enough that

it was not noticeable to anyone but us. Mark tried not to react, but i could see the smile he was trying suppress, from the corner of my eye. After the press meeting was

over, I went to my desk to start my day, removing my jacket and hanging it up on the wall near the door. Logging into the computer, they detective that sits on the other 

side of the desk, Roberts, Leaned to the side to be in view from behind my computer. "welcome back!" he said. "Thanks, its nice not be laying on the couch or the 

hospital bed with nothing to do,"I replied. "I could have lived without the press conference on my first day of official return, ha." i said. Roberts looked at me, laughed

and said, "well, Detective Hoffman didnt want to do it without you". I looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Didnt Ericson call the hold on the meeting?" I responded,

slightly annoyed and confused even further. "Hoffman and Ericson got into it the day you were put into the hospital. Everyone heard it. Hoffman didnt want to shine light

on the department until you were out of hospital, after all, you were a big part of the Jigsaw case in the end and he wanted you involved," He finished, whispering.

"wow," I said. Roberts just looked at me, grinning, eyebrows raised, nodding his head up and down. "hm" i responded then went back to my computer. I think Roberts was 

about to say something when Ericson called me into his office. "Hawkins, my office now!" He voiced loudly, but not yelling. I looked at Roberts, raised an eyebrow and 

made a 'uh oh' expression with my face. "Hawkins," he said, sitting in his chair, looking down at an open file in front of him. I stood in front of the door with it 

closed behind me, looking back at him. I wasnt going to say a damn word until he did, dont want to dig deeper in the hole im already in. "Hawkins, we have a problem,"

He said, "You solved your own case, you got confessions, and now the case is closed..However," he paused, looking up at me. "however, you know you are not to be anywhere

near your own case, it can be seen as a conflict of interest. You.." he paused again, this time only to be interrupted by the door opening behind me, jabbing me in the 

side. "ah," i muttered out, looking to see who is interrupting. Mark entered the office, closing the door behind him, "Sorry i am late," he said. He went and stood to 

the side of the room between me and Ericson. Ericson looked back and forth between the two of us, and then proceeded with his sentence, "as i was saying, detective

hawkins, you not only arrested but interrogated the suspects, this can case a major shit storm, and you allowed it 'lieutenant!'," He finished, voiced raised, looking

to Mark. Ericson went silent for a moment then looked back up, "Hawkins, you are to be on desk duty until further notice and partnered with Roberts. Lieutenant, you 

are back to being on your own for now," I looked to Ericson, I wanted to argue back, but there would be no point, I nodded and responded, "yes sir" in a very trying

even voice, "is that all, sir?" i asked before trying to leave. Ericson nodded and waved me to go. I turned to go, glancing at Mark, who had said nothing, and showed

no expression on his face, glanced at me, "Lieutenant," i said, nodding in respect. Mark nodded back and i opened the door and went back to my desk. 

I took a few calls through out the day, sent Roberts on a few missions, opting to not go with him due to and stay on for computer support if he needed. I spent

the down time searching for a car, i thought it might be about time. I am trying to come to the conclusion that this is for the best, regardless of how i feel about

him.. When Roberts came back from a call, He asked if i wanted to catch some lunch. I agreed, "as long as we can swing this dealership, i gotta look at a car" i said 

pointing to the screen on my desktop. "oh, right, yeah i know where that one is, lets go", he said. I stood up, we walked over to the wall where my jackets hung, grabbed

it and started walking to parking lot. We were walking down the hallway when Mark came out of one of the rooms with an officer, reading over a file. Mark stopped walking, 

stopped talking, but the officer continued to he looked up at me, staring at Roberts and I walking down the hall. I looked at him, "Lieutenant" i said. "Detectives"

Mark responded. Then Roberts and I walked out the door. "Im driving!" i said to him. Roberts threw me the keys and off we went. We grabbed drive thru and headed to the

dealership. I checked out a few cars, but zoned in on a new 2005 Chrysler 300, white! it was actually quite beautiful, black leather seats, heated seats, sunroof, 

navigation, automatic with a 5.7 v8 hemi..Yes...I let Roberts get back to work while i stayed and made my purchase. I admit, i should have brought a change of clothing 

but its whatever, its working in my favor today, the manager at the dealership has a hard on for a girl in uniform, after giving me a pretty damn good, below cost,

discount, he even asked me out. I politely declined and told him that my "Lieutenant husband", wouldnt be to thrilled about that. He didnt look to happy, but that is 

on him. I rolled back to work in my new car, happy as can be. I did start to feel a little bummed about the fact i wont be riding with Mark anymore, but it was time.

The end of the day rolled around and since i am on light duty, i get to go home at a normal, decent daylight time. As I was leaving I peaked back to Marks 

office, but the door was open and no one was inside. Roberts came running after me, "you wanna grab a bite?" he asked, seemingly trying to catch his breath. "Awe, no

thank you, im gonna take my new car for a drive and make some calls, rain-check!" I replied. He nodded, smiling and walked past me. I turned around and started walking

when i heard someone speak behind me, "you dont want to grab dinner with your new partner? you shouldnt be so mean..". Mark rolled around the corner of the hallway, 

stopped and leaned on the wall, hands crossed in front of him, face upward, eyes looking down at me, grinning sheepishly. I looked at him, side grinned back at him, 

huffed then spoke, "eh, not feelin it today, just want to do what i said i was going to, plus....Roberts talks a lot, an emence amount, I cant get him to shut up! ha ha

but hes a good guy." Mark tilted his had to the side, and let out a loud "ha! its kind of true," he looked down, moved his hands to his hips, then looked back up at me, 

before he could say anything i beat him too it, "Well, Detective, ive gotta get going, have a goodnight, sir" i said, backing up, trying to hide the sadness in my face,

then turning toward the parking lot and walking. When i got to my car, i went for the handle when someone pressed themselves against me, hard and planted his hand on the

car door, to ensure i was not opening it. "you think you are getting away that easily," he whispered in my ear. There is just something about having him near like that.

it makes me weak, and my body heat up, i can feel my nerves rush. I got myself together and looked around quickly, no one was in sight. I turned around quickly and 

looked at him with want, he was looking at me the same way, but we dared not embrace lips, or each other. "How about you join me for dinner tonight..?" Mark said in a

hot breathy voice. "Detective Hoffman, are you asking me on a date?" I said, smiling and spiting it out breathy back at him. Our lips were inches apart, both of our 

eyes flickering between each others lips and each others eyes. Mark hovering over me, huffing. "maybe, but that would be inappropriate, Detective Hawkins," He huffed.

time to end this charade before someone sees us. "Well, Detective, I would love to join you for dinner" I softly said back to him. "Tonight, 7pm ill pick you up" he 

said, he leaned in so close then pushed himself away all at once, and walked back towards the building. i stood there heavily breathing for a few seconds, smiled, then 

turned and got into my car. i sat in my car for a minute and actually squealed...on my drive home i used my new car to call my mom! Its this thing called bluetooth, it

connects to your phone and you can call through your car by pushing a button adn saying who you want to call, and it freakin calls for you. You dont have to hold it a 

phone, you hear them talk through the speakers and you just speak, there is a microphone above your head. its awesome! Anyway, i used this new system to call my mom, 

then my Ray. "Ray! hey, guess what!?" I said. "Whats up, chick?" she replied. "Im calling from my car, like using the car to call you! its crazy!" i yelled, laughing.

She freaked out that i not only actually bought a new car, but a car that has literally everything in it and new technology. "Oh! and guess what else?!" i said, excitedly.

"You got into a gang bang full of really hot cops????" she replied with the same excitement. "uuuh, no. not quite that exciting i guess, ha ha. But my fuck buddy, now, 

lieutenant, asked me out on a real date...out to dinner in public!" i replied to her, calmly. She, was silent for a minute then without warning started laughing loudly

and celebrating. "dude, its just dinner, but yeah, its kind of awesome. well, i gotta go, im home now, just wanted to share the news. hah ha" i said. We said our goodbyes

and i shut down the phone and the car. 

I spent the next hour, showering, and trying to figure out what i should wear. im not a dress girl, but i dont know, just seems like i should? or i mean, he

knows me outside of work, and wants to got out with me anyway.. i texted him asking what kind of place it is we are going, but he didnt answer. "fuck it" i said aloud, 

and went to my dresser. I threw my dress blues on to my bed and started rummaging through my drawers. i decided on jeans and a slightly loose fitting long sleeve

shirt, with big square holes going down the arms. The shirt sits of the shoulder and is white, it is one of my favorites, but i dont get to dress up often, so this is

kind of nice. I kind of stared at myself in the mirror, trying to figure out if there was anything missing, "I showered, i got dressed...Shoes!" I said aloud to myself

again. I dont normally wear things that are uncomfortable or really "girly" but... In the back of my closet, there are these red, high heels with about a 1 inch lift

in the front and a 4 inch heel and a rounded toe. If they arent "fuck me" heels, i dont know what are. I went to the bathroom and combed my hair forward, and donw on 

the sides. I always comb it back for work and sometimes into a faux hawk, but today, im going all cute and shit. 7pm rolled around but no Mark. 730pm..still no Mark..

I was about to give up, then a knock on the door, I opened the door, Mark was standing there. "Hey, uh, sorry im late, here. This is for you." he said, handing me a 

red rose. I was shocked when i saw it, it was an actual date..."thank you, Let me get my stuff and we will go?" i said turning to get my phone and keys. When i turned

back around, Mark met me with an embrace both of his arms and lips. Then he pulled back, "lets go," he said. I followed behind him, closing and locking my door, walked

with him out to the car. Mark was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt, solid black, untucked with a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

he looked really good, like, daaamn fine. In the car Mark started talking immediately, "so, how was desk duty and working with Roberts?" he asked. The night went just

amazing. We went to a bar that i havent been too, he had a few drinks and i even got him to dance a little. Later we ended up just walking around the park for a bit.

The lights were lit and it was warm. There were couples walking around and soft sounds of jazz music playing through out the park. In this town, there really arent 

many "natural" places, so this is heaven here. Mark didnt say much, but after we got out of the car, we met, Mark took my hand and we walked, hand in hand. Tonight was

the first time i saw Mark really happy. he just kept staring at me throughout our walk, not saying anything, just looking. Around 11pm Mark drove me home, and walked me

to my door. He leaned in and kissed me, and of course i kissed back. I unlocked my door and tried to get him to come in, but he wouldnt. "Dont you want to come in?" I 

said, staring at his lips. Mark was staring into mine and back to my eyes, "I want to, hhaaaa, believe me, but i have so much work to do tonight got tomorrow," he said

this with such a yearning and disappointed sound. I just smiled and told him "its ok," and "goodnight then. He kissed me one more time, and with a heavy breath he said 

"i love you, we shouldnt..." and turned 

quickly to go, almost running. I stood there in shock and awe....my finger on my lips, "did he just say??...." I stood there for a bit and tried to talk myself out of

what i just heard, "theres no way," and i turned and went into my apartment. I showered and of course, thought about what had just happened, did i really just hear what

i thought i heard? what the hell. why do men always have to go and ruin things...Why did i where those damn heels if i wasnt getting laid? i got out of the shower, laid

down in my warm, comfy bed, and fell asleep, thinking of that greek face that i have had a wonderful evening with.


	8. Another Jigsaw..

  
My phone started ringing at 6am, "Hawkins..." I answered, groggily. "Steph, Roberts here, we got a call about new jigsaw trap, 1 survivor! gotta get there ASAP,

Ill text you the address," he said. "Wait, what!?" I yelled. I hung up, threw my clothing on as soon as i could and rushed out the door, Locking it behind me. I drove 

like a mad man to the scene. There were uniforms everywhere. Once i got inside, I was told to look but not to touch, and give an assessment. I walked in, Feds everywhere,

On the ground in front of me lay an obese man with giant holes in his stomach where he seemingly cut off. He was wearing a device on his head that appeared to had screwed 

itself into his head, as the losing move. It was disgusting. There were 2 cells, He was in one and the other had no body, only a left arm, small with manicured nails, a

woman, the survivor, the "winner". I was walking through the scene when Mark walked into the other cell. His face looked at the grotesque body and winced at its abrupt

appearance, then scanned the room, eyes on me for a second then to Ericson who was talking to one of the forensic guys. "Ericson, I didnt think you ever made it out from

behind the desk," Mark said, walking toward him. Ericson stood up, "i make exceptions when fingerprints are found at the scene of a jigsaw murder scene" he finished, 

walking towards the body. Both men crouched down over the body and spoke among themselves. I continued my analysis of the place, but there was nothing really new. The 

finger prints dont seem right, but maybe Strahm really did fuck up. I started towards Ericson to give him my conclusion, but both him and Mark walked toward 2 agents 

staring at the wall in the next room. They turned and one was Agent Perez! She had made it through her attack! Mark was in shock and seemed really angry that they kept

it from him that

she had made it, but they explained that it was thought to let Strahm think she was dead, for her safety and for the case. That he didnt know who he could trust. I couldnt

hear much more than that as they stood in the next room. I waited until they left the room to to give ERicson my report. He looked it over, looked back to me, "good.

you really think that fingerprints are abnormal?" he finished, looking at me. "yes, they dont seem, right...I think maybe 1 accident print, but 3? i believe these were

planted, they also could have been done purposely by AGent Strahm to make us think he is being framed, the call is yours, sir" i replied. ERicson nodded, then looked

at my report again, "Go to the hospital, meet Detective hoffman there, interview the survivor," he said. I left the scene, jumped into my car and drove to hospital. I 

was walking toward the room when i saw Mark standing outside the hospital room, talking with a woman in glasses. He seemed annoyed at her presence and ended their 

conversation quickly. She turned and i noticed her recorder in her hand and notepad in the other, 'ah, "reporter"' I thought to myself. I ignored her gaze as she walked

by, i could tell she recognized me from the newspaper, with our faces in it, though im sightly less bruised now in the face. I walked into the room and stayed near the 

foot of the bed, "he did this to me," the survivor said. Mark stood next to her at the bed side, looking down at her. "who did this," He questioned her. She opened her

eyes, and looked up at him, "jigsaw" she replied. "you didnt cut your own arm off," he asked. "I did, i did, but he made me do it" She said in response, getting louder.

"And why is that?" Mark continued his questioning. "because...what Eddie and I were doing was wrong, we were, we were ruining peoples lives"..."he wanted us to learn,"

She finished. "And did you?" He asked softly. "look at me...Look at my God damned arm! What the fuck am i supposed to learn from this, huh? Look at my arm! What??" she

just kept saying over and over, until the nurses came to calm her down. Mark look disgusted leaving her bedside. He walked towards the door, but glanced at me again, but

only for a moment before he exited the room, his expression changed in that glance, but nothing more. I turned to follow suit, when i saw Dr. Gordon at the back of the 

room. I nodded in acknowledgement, but left the room immediately. "Detective Hoffman," I said, no in the hallway behind him. He turned to meet my voice, when i heard 

my name called, "Detective Hawkins,". Marks face went from nothing, to disgust once again, looking up. I turned to see who was calling me, it was Dr. Gordon. "Hello, 

Dr. What can i do for you?" I asked, as he approached. I never noticed before, but he walks with a cane, leaning to one side, and with a slight limp. He approached us 

and stopped, "Miss hawkins, how are you feeling? your face is looking much better, how about the rest of you?" he asked, smiling. I was confused, we were just in the

room with a jigsaw survivor and he wants to know how im doing. "Im am feeling a whole lot better, well, i was until the traps started again that is," I said back to him.

Gordon looked at me for a second, stood straight up, "yes, i can see how that would bother you, but remember, she will be fine, and you do need to worry about yourself, 

after all, you cant be a detective if you are dead," He responded smiling. I rolled my eyes and nodded in agreeance. The doctor came towards me and Mark huffed next to

me. I let Dr. Gordon check out my face, my wrist, my fingers and lifted my shirt to show my incision. The doctor wanted to check my ribs, but said he could only do that

from feeling behind, I laughed, turned my eyes to Mark he did not look happy in the slightest, and then back to Lawrence who was standing in front of me. I turned and 

raised and gave him permission to feel around under my shirt. I was looking at Mark while this physical was going on, the look on his face was trying to hide the anger, 

but i could see his jaw clenching and the veins in his neck popping out. Dr. Gordon felt around the back of my ribs, moving to the front, I let out moans of discomfort 

and pain during the interaction, but it was over as quickly as it started. I turned to Gordon and he confessed that i am doing really well, and that our next actual 

check up should go really well, "see you in a few days," he said, walking by us, "Detective" he said looking at Mark as he passed, then he was gone. I turned and looked

at Mark in confusion, then started to walk towards my car. "Where are you going?" Mark asked, still standing where i left him. I turned to look at him, walking backward

"theres nothing more to do here, Detective, gotta get back to the office, desk duty remember? gotta write them reports," I smiled, half wave, half salute. But before I

got to the door, i stopped, turned back to face Mark, who was now walking toward the door as well. I watched him as he walked closer, following him with my eyes. "yes,

detective?" he said, stopping and looking at me from the side. I looked up at him, still facing my body opposite him, "by the way detective, I had a wonderful time last

night, thank you" I smiled, pushing the door open adn walking through. Mark didnt say anything and followed out behind me. 

Back at the office, I put my head phones on and listened to some tunes while i typed up my report, throughout the day looked into other cases. Mark was in his 

office and Agent Perez and Ericson came back to the station, they went into the conference room that the Feds commandeered weeks ago. A few hours went by when i got an

email from my Captain as per request of Detective Hoffman. That due to my light duty status, that tomorrow i visit schools and try to get kids, especially females, 

excited to pursue a career in law enforcement. "are you fucking kidding me?" I said aloud, forgetting i was wearing my headphones and not alone. Roberts and a few other

agents looked at me, but i just looked back down to my computer in irritation. Bitch duty. Oh well. The end of the day was coming near, getting ready to leave i saw 

Mark walked on his way to meet Perez and Ericson. By now almost everyone had gone home or was in the lab of some kind. So it was pretty empty. Mark looked at me and 

came over to 

the desk. He leaned over towards me, "i know you must be pissed, but i promise, ill make it up to you.." he said. he pushed himself back upright, turning to go, "oh!"

he said stopping, turning back towards me, leaning down again, "I had a good time too," He said winking, and then leaving the room. I got up behind him with my stuff, 

turned and he was gone. I went to the bathroom and next to the bathroom i saw Mark and the two agents talking in the conference room. I couldnt make out what they were

saying, so i left for home. When i got home, i didnt hear from Mark. I couldnt get ahold of Ray or my mom, so i just took a long shower, a shower to wash off the day,

i guess. Part of me hoped that what i heard him say yesterday was indeed what i heard, part of me screamed NO!, that it couldnt be true, not this soon, not like this..

Morning came to soon, the sound of my alarm screaming. I sat in bed for a few minutes, then got up, went and showered again, and finished my morning routine. The 

bruises on my face are almost gone, the pain in my ribs and stomach are nearly gone, but the pain in my broken fingers and broken wrist were still there. cant wait til

they are healed, just so i can take a real, full on shower. I arrived at the middle school in the morning and did my first kind of assembly thing, it went ok. Few eye

rolls here and there, but there were a lot of others interested. There were questions about the gross things we see, the kind of people we deal with and the chain of 

command. Of course there are always this kids who want to know about if its like what they see on tv, then i have to get into the whole "why its not like tv". After that

school was done, i was requested for a few classes for the high school. During my car ride to the high school i grabbed some drive thru and called Mark. No answer. I 

didnt leave a message, i figured he was just busy, maybe something new on the most recent jigsaw murder. I went to the next school and did 2 classes there as a guest.

I decided to head into the office, see if there was anything else i can do, other than going to another school..I walked in and i wish i hadnt... "Jill Tuck is here,"

Roberts said, coming up to me. 


	9. The Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry some of this have been short

There are officers and agents running around everywhere, it was like a mad house. "What is it this time? they know she isnt involved,

right?" i said, rolling my eyes, heading towards my desk. Roberts followed and continued talking, "she brought herself in....uh...she...uh..well, she is here because,"

Roberts stopped talking, but continued hhmming and haaing.."Out with it already," i snapped at him playfully. "Stephanie.....um, its Detective Hoffman..He..Jill has 

given him up as John Kramers 3rd accomplice...And well, its not looking good. She has a lot of evidence and proof, including videos and..." he continued, but i couldnt

hear him anymore. I felt the blood leave from my body, and my knees buckle under me. I fell into my chair as he was talking. I started seeing nothing but black...

"steph? you ok?" Roberts asked, looking at me concerned.."Well, Ive had better days. What are we doing? Man hunt? what?" i asked, looking up to Roberts, who was standing

but now lowering himself to my eye level. "The Feds have man power out right now. there was a trap in the middle of town today, broad daylight, 2 guys 1 girl, the girl

got it, 2 guys survived. so they are checkin that out now," he finished. Staring at me, i could see the pity in his eyes, knowing that Mark and i had something, dont 

know if he knew exactly what, but something. "I am fine, we need to find him.." I said, pushing myself up and looking around, then down to my phone. "hes also the main

suspect in the killing of Agent Perez and Director Ericson. They were murdered last night, along with another agent in the offsite tech lab," Roberts added. 'I cant 

believe this is happening,' I thought to myself over and over. 

Around 530pm we got a call about another trap in a junk yard, guy glued to the seat of a car, girlfriend underneath one tire, one friend behind the car hooked to chains

attached

to the car, and another strung up on the garage door in front of the car. none made it.... I was not allowed to go to the scene, instead, while everyone else went to the scene i

was 

called into the captains office where the new FBIs director, Kirkman, assigned to the case since Ericson is now dead, asked me to sit so he could ask me some questions

about Mark. "Thank you for seeing me, Detective, have a seat please," he said, gesturing to the seat opposite him. Reluctantly I sat myself. "What can i do for you, sir?"

I asked immediately. Kirkman tried to beat around the bush a little, crediting my work in my short time there, but i cut him off, "sir, there is a new jigsaw murder

scene out there and my former partner, i just found out, is the accomplice we have been looking for, what is it that I have been called in here for that couldnt wait 

until we caught detective Hoffman?" I said, straight and to the point. He looked at me, demeanor changed, "All right then, you were partners, for a short time, but for

nearly the entirety of your time here, though you were never formally assigned, how did your partnership happen? who chose it?" he asked. I seriously had to sit there

and tell him almost everything from beginning to end of when i met Mark. "We received a message from him demanding Jill Tuck and that he would stop this after he had her. 

Is there anything you can tell me?" He asked, staring at me. "I can give you a profile, and a current assessment, but i have no information on Detective Hoffman of any

kind other than the normal everyday work day," I replied to him. He nodded to me, so i gave him a profile "Mark has nothing left to lose. He knows you know who he is 

he knows there is no real way out of this, either give him Jill or he will kill everyone. He will do whatever it takes to get to her, that means killing anyone in his 

way, and yes, sir, before you ask, that includes myself. Keep this in mind sir, he knows everything we will do, he will be a step a head of us the whole way," I finished.

Kirkman continued his stare I could tell he was about to get personal, but was cut off by an intrusion from a Detective Rogers of

internal affairs. Our meeting was cut short and I made my way back to my desk. I walked by the conference room and noticed they were watching a video, it was Mark. He

was sending a message to Rogers, Demanding Jill Tuck be turned over to him then all the killing will stop. Then they listened to a recording, that i assume they heard 

again, because Jill was back here from the safe house. The recording was defiantly Mark, i would know that voice anywhere. I imagine they were watching and listening 

over and over trying to find some hint, clue as to his whereabouts. I made it back to my desk when Roberts met me there. "Whatd they want?" he inquired, walking up with 

coffee. I took the coffee, looked at him and told him, "they wanted a profile on Mark. They dont want to give up Jill because they think they will find him before he 

gets them...I dont blame them, we are cops, serve and protect, but...if there are none of us left, then what?" i told him. We both were silent watching the agents running

back and forth. The new director came in telling agents and cops to head to the junk yard there was an explosion there. I grabbed my jacket to go, but he yelled at me 

to stay, "youre grounded, stay here and help Protect Ms. Tuck,". I put my jacket back down, stood there and sipped my coffee, Roberts went back to his desk for his 

jacket then walked back to me, "this is the safest place, you know?" He said, smiling, i assume trying to give himself some peace of mind. "Roberts, be careful..

Mark has his back to the wall, and he will kill any one and everyone, even me if we get in the way of getting to her. I wouldnt want to be around if he decides 

to start..."i finished, taking another swigg of my coffee, turning to sit at my desk. I turned back to Roberts, his face was that of a scared child. "Just dont get lost"

I smiled, but it didnt help. He left, i turned back to my desk, put my head phones on and flipped through some cold cases, after all apparently they dont need all of us

to catch a bad guy. 

A few hours passed by, we hadnt heard anything, just agents and officers being sent everywhere. The coroners brought in the dead bodies from the scene and that 

is about it. I decided i needed a break and got up, still listening to music, i went to the break room. In the break room, there were still donuts left from earlier and

some magazines and newspapers on the table. "Fuck it," i said aloud to myself, sat down, grabbed a donut and picked up the paper. I choked immediately, because the

paper in my hands was from "Detective Mark Hoffman, hero" day. I turned the paper over, looking at the small photo of Mark and i at the bottom, I felt sad. I know i 

should hate him for what he has done, what hes been doing, and i do....but it makes me all that much more sad. 30 minutes went by and i decided i should get back to my

desk, and do nothing, maybe ill walk around the station a bit. I tossed the paper on the table, shoved the rest of the donut into my mouth, got up and walked to the 

water fountain in the corner of the room. After quenching my thirst, i drug myself out of the breakroom, looking down at my phone, hoping maybe that Mark had called or

messaged, but nothing. I looked up, and there he was, coming out of the evidence room, back turned to me...I froze, maybe it wasnt him...He turned and saw me, blood 

across his face, a giant gash that looks like he had sewn up himself, on his cheek. Satisfaction in his eyes, but still the urge to kill anyone and everyone. Our eyes

met, and for the first time, i was stricken with fear...I reached for my sidearm, but it wasnt there! I had left it at my desk, fucking desk duty, Mark started running

at me fast. I turned and started to run, but it was too late, he had caught me, and we both went to the ground, I struggled with him as much as i could, hitting him, 

kneeing him, but he just held me there, "stop!" he yelled. I stopped dead, Mark staring down at me, eyes piercing, blood still on his face. I wanted to be angry, but i 

saw it in his face, he didnt want this. I could feel my face change from fear to sorrow, and he could see it too. "what happened to your face?" I asked him, softly, with

worry. His eyes shifted to the side, like shame, then back to me. "Jill, wasnt it?" i asked. He just looked at me, removed one of his hand that were holding me down, and

moved it to my face, "Im sorry...Im so sorry for all this..I....I would have given anything, i would have given everything up, just for more...more with you.." he said, 

leaning down loser to my face, "you were the light, and...its gone now.." he finished, eyes closed, forehead to forehead. Tears were streaming from my face, I felt like 

i was being torn apart, it hurt so much, the emotional pain. My hands now on his face, looking at him in the eyes, I smiled through my tears, Mark looked so confused, 

sad, and angry all at the same time. "you have to do it you know, they will just turn me in to the next Jill..." i said, continuing to smile. Trying to reassure him it

was the right thing to do. My life would be completely ruined. Mark looked angry now, the thought of doing that to me must have hit him, he got off of me and sat to the

side, looking down at me. "I never wanted any of this for you," He said, tears in his eyes now. "some how i thought,..I dont know what i thought" He spoke again, softly, 

wiping the tears from his face. "Its ok Mark...." I said, laying there. I can already tell he re-broke some of my ribs, my wrist and maybe my fingers, breathing was getting

so difficult. "were you really going to shoot me?" he asked quickly. "In a heart beat!" i replied, looking back up to him, grinning to one side, trying to not cry, it

made breathing worse. Mark looked me up and down, leaned down again, to meet my face, "tell them nothing of us," he whispered. taking a deep breath in, and exhaling. 

"Mark.." i said, starting to fade in and out of consciousness, "Mark...Thank you..." I said, through staggered breathing. "for what?" he asked with sadness in his 

voice, i could see him trying not to open his eyes, our foreheads together again. "For loving me, when...you sure never should...have.." I breathed out again. I could 

feel his tears on my face, then with a breath, a push and words all at once he pushed himself off me and said "im sorry,". He got to his knees and went to stand, but i

managed to grab his hand, "I..I.love you too..goodbye" i said, through tears streaming and shear sadness. He rushed back to my face, kissed my lips, pulled a few mili-

meters away "in another life...goodbye", he rushed from his lips, jumping to his feet and bolting to the door. I watched him as he walked rushed away, he stopped at the

door, and looked back to me, grinned to the side, winked and walked through the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still a working progress chapter...no ended, but wanted to post anyway. there will be only a few more.

"Mark!" i yelled, bolting up in my bed. I looked around the room, it was daylight, but i was not in my room, i was not in my bed, i was in the hospital, again.

I looked around the room once more, and there was no Mark either. It wasnt a dream. A nurse came in a few seconds later, i guess i pulled my monitors off sitting up 

so quickly. "ahh!", i doubled over and flew back, my ribs aching from the breaks and fractures. "oh good, you arent dead," she said, turning off the beeping that i now

notice. She came over and re-hooked me back up. "Wheres your detective?" she asked, smiling, still re attaching my monitors. I looked up at her, trying to refocus, it was

the same nurse from my first "visit" to the hospital. "oh, didnt you hear? he went nuts, replaced the dead jigsaw killer and then went crazy and killed a bunch of cops,

I dont think he will be coming by.." I said, still in shock, never keeping full eye contact. She looked shocked and embarrassed, like she should have known. "Its ok, 

im just surprised it wasnt all over the news. how long have i been here, this time?" I asked. "2 days," she said, "you were in a lot of pain, and were your ribs were 

sitting, we had to put you under and do some moving around. but the doctor will tell you all that when he comes in," she finished, turning to me and standing next to my

bed. "Before i go, is there anything i can get you?" she asked. I thought for a minute, looked up at her "do you have anything that will erase the past few days...or 

the last month?". She just looked at me with sadness in her eyes, hiding behind a smile, looking for something to say, but i stopped her, "no thank you" i said. Then i

turned back to my side, brought my knees up as far as i could and wrapped my arms around myself and just started crying. The nurse left the room, there was nothing she

could do anyway. I cried for a good hour i think before i fell back to sleep. sometime after that Dr. Gordon woke me up. "I heard you were awake, sorry i couldnt be

here sooner," he said, sitting on his stool, next to the head of my bed, staring at me. He was smiling, but not a happy smile, it was a friendly smile though, it was

nice to see his face, but i wanted him to just go away..i wanted to be alone. "how are you feelin?" he asked, then followed with "i know, that is a stupid question, but

i gotta ask," he finished, tilting his head down and to the side, looking up at me with a concerning smile. I wanted to just tell him to go away, but he is my friend, 

and well, keeping me alive. "ive...ive had better days, weeks, months, i guess," i finally spoke out, softly, but loud enough for him to hear. "yeah, i can see how you

might be right. ha" he said, with a small chuckle. "Well, ill come back and check on you in a bit," he said, with a look of discontent on his face, grabbing his cane,

trying to push himself up. I threw out my hand quickly and grabbed his hand, "No!" i yelled loudly, he looked at me, his face softened again, "please, dont go.." i said

looking up at him. I felt pathetic, weak and lost. Lawrence sat back down ,grabbed my hand and smiled. It was silent for many minutes until i spoke. "This has got to 

be the worst joke ive ever been apart of...."I said, exhaling loudly. "So, anything we talk about, is that doctor patient privilege? you cant talk about it with anyone?"

I asked him. Lawrence raised his eyebrows and nodded, "yes, anything you tell me, stays between you and me," he replied. I was just about to say something, when the 

door to the room swung open and two agents walked in with the nurse. "i tried to stop them, Dr. Gordon," she spoke out. Dr. Gordon arouse to his feet leaning on the 

railing of the bed, "you cant just barge in here," he said to the two of them, turning and walking towards them, "this patient has been through a ridiculously insane

traumatizing ordeal, I told you she wont be ready to talk with you for at least a few days!" he finished. One of the agents spoke, "she is awake, she can answer questions"

He said. "she is not..." Lawrence was saying before i cut him off. "its ok, ill will talk to them, until i cant," i whispered out. Lawrence turned to me, with this 

'are you sure look', i just nodded to him, "but Dr. Gordon must stay," i spoke again. The agents nodded and proceeded to come towards where my head lay. They grabbed 

chairs from the corner of the room and pulled them close. Lawrence sat back in his stool on the other side of me, while the 2 agents sat opposite him. 

"Miss Hawkins," the 1st agent started to speak. 

"Detective," I cut him off. He looked up at me from his paper with an irritated look, "Detective Hawkins, you 

were partners with Detective Mark Hoffman for 3 weeks," he stated. 

"yes" i said

"did you ever think anything suspicious of him at anytime, that maybe would have had you questioning his involvement in the jigsaw murders?" he asked

I looked at him for a few seconds, closed my eyes, and looked back at him again, i thought hard before i spoke out loud next. "If i had any fucking idea that my boss, 

my partner, my friend was a fucking psychopath running people through torture chamber tests and thought maybe he would try to kill a couple Feds helping us find the

"accomplice", you think i would have kept that to my fucking self?" i replied to him, sternly, yet keeping a level voice.

The agents looked at each other then back to me, "a few? detective?" he questioned.

"yeah, ERicson, Perez and the lab tech" i responded, coughing, then grabbing at my sides to i guess soften the pain the cough caused.

"Detective Hawkins, Mark Hoffman killed several police officers and several Federal agents that night at the junk yard and the station," he said seemingly angry now.

I laid there, on my back, trying so hard to comprehend what i had just heard. I looked over at Lawrence, who was sitting there, not saying anything, but his face said

it all, he was sickened. And i was feeling sick too.

"I...I...What? no...He.." i stumbled out.

The agent cut me off, almost yelling "yes, Detective, you partner, boss and "friend" not only worked with jigsaw, throwing away everything he stood for, but murdered

19 of our officers and agents and we are here to find out how YOU are involved! And your relationship with Detective Mark Hoffman outside of the precinct!" he finished.

I couldnt take anymore, i keeled over to the side of the bed that Lawrence was on and vomited into the trash can, and then dry heaved.

I faked a passing out and heard Dr. Gordon telling the agents to they needed to leave, that I wasnt physically ready to talk to anyone yet. They tried arguing but in 

the end, Lawrence won. The door shut and Lawrence came back to my bedside, "they are gone now," he said, sitting down on the stool. I peeked my eyes open and looked

around, but there was only him. "I cant....I cant believe what i just heard, is it true?" i said wearily, looking up to Lawrence. He looked down at the floor, leaned 

forward and rested his elbows on him knees, looked back up at me and just nodded. I was in such disbelief, and yet i knew every word to be true. "i told them," i 

said, quietly, closing my eyes and grabbing at my now wheezy stomach. "What did you tell them?" He asked, curiosity striking his voice. I opened my eyes, looking at

him, then looking away quickly and back again, trying to muster up the courage to this man that i really told them to trade the life of one woman for all of ours.. I

cleared my throat then tried to speak, "I told them to give him Jill...That he would kill us all to get to her, that is what my profile said about him, and i believed

it. but i dont blame them for not listening, we are protectors..." i finished, staring into nothing. "he killed....everyone..." i whispered. Lawrence just sat there, 

listening. "i never truly felt fear until that night, when i saw him coming out of the room. I could see what was, i assume, Jill in the room behind him, where he just

left. When he saw me, the look in his eyes...the stare..I truly believed he was going to kill me". "But he didnt, why?" Lawrence asked, clearing his throat, but it 

sounded more penetrating than concern. I was quiet for some time before i spoke again, 'do i tell him?' i kept asking myself. "because....well i dont really know...but

a few days before the world burned, he may had mentioned.....in passing....that he loved me....i..didnt believe him.." i ended, tears streaming down my face again, 

though breathing came just slightly better this time, only slightly. Lawrence was speechless, the look on his face was shock, as if he never believed Mark was capable

of anything more than brutality. "i dont know what to tell them when they come back, Mark...before he left me there, on the ground...he even told me not to tell them

anything about what happened between us...to forget...because i knew and so did he, they would never leave me alone, like Jill.. but i am not...i dont lie.."I finished,

shrugging. "He doesnt want you to well them about working together?" Lawrence asked. "Im just going to tell you," i replied. I started telling Lawrence everything.

working together, fucking, and the end. The only thing i didnt tell him is that i told Mark i loved him, when i thought i was dying. I didnt think anyone needed to hear

that. "We were just having sex, trying to drown out some of the terrible things we see through out the day..it was fun, and it worked, at least for the duration of the

fun, it was even nice when he would stay the night..." ...I told him about the real date we went on only days before and how it was just amazing, that he didnt seem to 

care that we were seen together in public....Maybe he thought it would be ok, because he thought his part in the 'jigsaw' world was over... Lawrence listened, hhmmm

and tried to keep his mouth shut. I knew he didnt like Mark, and now, i cant blame him or anyone, I even hated him..but i missed him...

Dr. Gordon waited until i was finished with everything, he made no expression of judgement, disgust or hate, instead his face offered sadness, sympathy and 

maybe a slight understanding of my heartache. When he spoke, i was floored. "thank you for sharing this with me, Stephanie," he said, "I, I hate to admit this, but I

have to agree with..Him..If you tell them, there is a huge possibility they will never leave you alone," he ended, standing, looking down at me. "I need to go, but i 

will be back later, we can talk again if you need too," then he turned to the door and left. I cried for the next 2 days, slept for most of them though, i didnt want it

to be real, everytime i closed my eyes, I prayed id wake up and be told it was a dream.

"AAHHH!" i screamed, sitting up in my bed. It was dark in teh room, but my lamp light was still on. I looked around them room, when a hand wrapped itself 

around mine. "Dont be afraid, Im here, everything is gonna be ok," A familiar voice spoke next to me. A voice i havent heard in days, and the last time i did, it was

telling me goodbye. I turned, my eyes widen and then i began to sob, "Mark! you're here! you're ok! They told me you killed..everyone...". What are you talking about,"

He said laughing, leaning towards me and then taking me into his arms. I could feel his breath of my face as he held me, resting his cheek on my forehead. "you know i 

would never hurt you,". I looked up at him and smiled, tears rolling down my face. "you gotta hurry up and get healed! we have work to do, cases aint gonna solve them-

selves, i need my partner back," he said, looking down at me, grinning from ear to ear. "Stephanie?" a distant voice called to me. I awoke to the nurse, standing over 

me, holding my hand. Mark was gone, and i knew that it was a dream. 

That morning, Lawrence came in, seeing that i was awake, "Hey, Hawkins, you are looking better today," he said, smiling, gravelly a little higher than usual.

I was sitting up in my hospital bed, drinking water and chatting with the nurse that found me in the night. When he said that, the nurse and i just looked at each other 

let out of slight giggle and knowing smiles. It was lost to Lawrence, but that was the point. The nurse excused herself and left the room. Lawrence, still smiling, 

walked over and sat next to me. "Miss Hawkins, would you like to join me for lunch today? That means you would have to leave this bed". "fuck yes, Lawrence," i 

practically screamed at him in excitement.

 


	11. Lunch?

I insisted on walking, but Lawrence wasnt about to let me open up any recently closed wounds, well...physical ones that is. A nurse wheeled in a chair and Lawrence helped me from the bed into the chair. We wheeled down to the cafeteria and grabbed a few things then headed out side to a table. It was a beautiful day, the kind lovers would walk in parks holding hands, kids played and old folks sat and fed the ducks, it made me ill. I just sat there, stared at my food trying to free my mind enough to eat. Lawrence sat across from me, he felt so distant, so i looked up to him and tried to speak, ask him to come closer, but the words wouldnt come. 

"You do need to eat, if you expect to heal faster" he said, biting into a piece of apple. I stared at my various fruits and veggies, but opted for the roll. I brought it to my lips and took a bit. I wanted to throw up, but at the same time, my body was happy for the intake. "Im sick with myself," i finally spoke. He looked up at me, eyes narrowed on me. "He did these unspeakable atrocities and.....and i can't help but fucking miss him...i...i even asked him to just run away with me....that night as i laid there, wondering if he were going to kill me or not. I believed he would kill me, but i knew he wouldnt...ugh..im sick" i finished, nibbling on my roll, starting down at that table. I didnt want to look up...see the disgust and disappointment in my friends face. But i didnt have to, after id finished speaking there was a pause of silence between us, then he got up. I assumed to leave, but instead, he sat next to me, taking me into his arms "its ok. We all..no one is perfect. You saw many sides to him, you loved him..yes i know, it was easy to piece it together. Sometimes, we don't know why we love who we love or why it can be unconditional...especially in this case, but it seems that way. It doesnt make it wrong, you didnt do the wrong thing...maybe the crazy thing, but not wrong. Even john kramer had someone who loved him still." He finished with his arm wrapped around me. I leaned into him and just stayed there as long as i could. He is warm...familiar..squishy hehe. His body is different from marks, but its comfortable and much needed at this time. We sat there like that for a while, his chin resting on my head, arms wrapped around me.  
"I cant stop thinking about him though..nightmares...sweet dreams...day dreams and terrible flashe. It all hurts." I said, turning my Facebook into his chest. Lawrence just held me tighter. A pulled away eventually, i got the feeling he would have just stayed there and held me all day if he could, but i couldnt be that selfish, even though...a huge part of me wanted to just stay there. 

"Im so sorry, i drenched your shirt!" I squeaked out softly. He just looked down and giggled, "that you did, its better than coffee, but how do i explain wearing the tears of my patient's? Its fine" he smiled sweetly at me. We went back to my room and got me back into bed. I asked how long i was to stay here, he replied 2 more days, then you are free to go home. But you really shouldnt be alone" he ended. He left the room and i laid there, alone. I called my mama, told her a little of what happened and of course she freaked out, but agreed to come to town immediatley. 

I wanted so much to not think about everything. 'Would he have put me in a trap? Would he have killed me if i didnt tell him i loved him? Is he alive? Will he come back for me? Will i ever see him again? Is he dead and they havent released it yet?' So many things in my mind. Luckily i was given a brief moment of relief when i fell asleep and did not dream or at least i did not remember dreaming. I woke to see Lawrence in my room, on his cell phone, by the window. He was speaking to someone, but i did not hear the conversation. He wasnt wearing his doctors coat, just a sweater and jeans. "Ive got to go, my patient just woke, bye" he said, then flipped the phone shut and walked over. "Hey there, feelin any better?" He asked, sitting down on my bed, next to me. I nodded and gave a faint smile. "I called my mom, she will be here tomorrow. I shouldnt be alone when i go home, figured it would be the best..that was fun explaining that i was almost brutally killed again..shes freakin out wanting me home....im not sure yet about that. Ha" i said reaching out for his hand and finding it. I was laying on my side, looking up at him, i felt a slight feel of guilt, id just caught myself remembering how id found him attractive and finding myself thinking that now. "What are you doing for the night? You look nice, hot date?" I said sheepishly, wiggling my eye brows and winking. Lawrence just pursed his lips, trying to hide the grin he had, "ha ha, no no. My daughter has a play tonight, shes been through a lot and i finalky can make it to one, but i wanted to check on you before i left." "Thank you, but im fine.. i really hope you enjoy your night, tell me about it tomorrow?" I said smiling softly, squeezing his hand. Lawrence smiled, got up, grabbed his cane, and without thinking, leaned down and kissed my forehead. We both kind of froze, but i just smiled and closed my eyes. I heard him walk away, "goodnight," i spoke out. He turned the doorknob, opened the door "goodnight, miss hawkins" he said, then closed the door shut. 

"Stephy!" mom yelled as she ran to my bedside. Was it morning already? Mom had taken the very next flight out of seattle after our call, she wanted to be here when i woke up, and she got it. She had so many questions and i didnt really know how to answer them all, but i tried. After several she asked me abour mark and why he wasnt here. "Mom....i thought you understood when i spoke to you last night....mark did this...and he...is the cause of 19 other officers deaths..as well as civilians..." her face dropped to a ghost pale. I hugged her though, told her i was happy to see her. I went into a little more detail about what happened and she freaked out more that mark nay be on the loose. I assured her we were safe. But she still worried. I did have to urge her not to speak about any personal relationship between mark and i that she knew, others wise wed all be fucked. She understood, thats one thing my mom is good at, secrets. Mom went down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee and food. While she was gone Lawrence came to visit. "Good morning, stephanie" he smiled, entering the room. He checked my charts and did a few pokes and feels, checking my bandages. Still grinning, he sat down next to me. You are looking great. He sat there a minute, looking down at his hands, then back to me. He opened his mouth but i cut him off, "how was the play?" I said quickly, i knew he was going to try talking about the kiss last night..Even if it was the forehead, its still something he shouldn't do as a doctor...but...as a friend?...i didnt care.. he is my friend.   
"It was cute, some form of new age peter pan. She played the dog, nana. She was very proud. We went for ice cream afterward." He finished rubbing his stomach, laughing. His laughing slowed and just faded to a smile. He looked at me, "im sorry for my inappropriate behavor last night, i dont know what i was thinking and i wil be reasigning you another doctor, i also understand if you need to launch a complaint". I looked at him, brows squished together, trying to figure out how to make him get that i accepted his sweetness with nothing but happiness. "I really hope you dont leave me. I didnt think anything of it except sweetness. We are friends, not strangers, i know you shouldn't even be my doctor, at least this time, because of your specialty, but i am soo happy and relieved that you are. Please dont go...." i sat up quickly to grab his hand. We sat there a moment and just smiled fondly at one another. I reached my arms to him and he embraced me with his. I squeezed, happy that the one person who knew everything, who cared, wasnt leaving me. 

The door opened and we broke pur embrace quickly, after all to others eyes, it wouldnt be ok in the work place. But it was just my mom. She had to have seen us, shes quick, but she didnt say anything, just smiled. I introduced them as he tried leaving the room. "I will check in on you later, miss hawkins", then he slipped out of the room. "Hes handsome....are you two?" My mom said with a super curious grin. "Mom. Yes he is. We werent doing anything. We are just friends. Now wheres my banana peanut butter wrap??" I said searching her hands, trying to hide my stupid smirk. 

We sat there and talked a While, about whats been going on with her, but she keeps trying to come back to me. Now instead though, shes trying to pump me for info on the hot doctor. It never ends with this woman. My lover just murdered a bunch of people and is now missing, but i should go out with the hot doctor. Her logic sometimes. He doesnt see me that way anyway, im his patient and his friend, only because im his patient. Lawrence came to visit a few times throughout the day, mom tried to get him to stay a few times most likely for questioning, but i helped free him of it telling her hes sooo busy. However he did stay for lunch, but i felt bad for him, my mom just couldnt help herself. She was like the machine gun of questions, a seemingly endless round.   
I was discharged the next morning, i was a little bothered that dr. Gordon did not come to bid me farewell, but he is very busy person, i understood. mama and i went back to my apartment. It felt...empty somehow, but safe. I knew Mark wouldnt come back, and even if he did, i would be safe from him. The apartment was untouched, as i left it. I insisted that mom take my bedroom, i wasnt ready to be in there just yet, with the memories...and alone with my thoughts, not a good mix. I prefer the couch anyway. Mom made us breakfast, and for the first time in 6 days, i ate all of my food. I sat on the couch under a blanket, and stared out the window for most of the day, while mom tried to make herself useful and keep busy cleaning. "Awe, this is a great photo, hun! Is this the one from the newspaper? Who is that with you? Hes really handsome" she said as she was walking over to the couch and continued to sit next to me. My heart stopped. I looked at the photo in her hands, the photo of me and mark during his awards ceremony. The one here hes looking at the side of my bruised face, smiling down at me after whispering his dirty joke into my ear.. and im looking forward trying to hide my laughter and smile...i love that photo. I took it from her and ran my fingers over his face, a light smile cam to me...then complete and utter disgust and sadness. Tears began streaming down my cheeks uncontrollably, "this is Mark, mama. The monster...the murderer...the physco cop killer...my partner...my friend..and someone i loved..." i leaned into her, just sobbing. Mom just squeezed me in her arms, "Im so sorry, baby. I dint recognize it, the photo i have is so small its hard to make out his face, i didnt know. Shhh, its ok, sweetgirl...just let it out, mamas here for you...". After a while, id laid back down. Mom was going to put the photo away, but i asked her to put it back onto the shelf where it came from. She reluctantly did as i asked, and then she came and kissed my forehead as i drifted off to sleep. 

A few hours later, i awoke to a knocking at the door. I slid my legs off the side of the couch, 1 by 1, then sluggishly pushed myself up to the sitting position. I got up off the couch and went to the door, mom coming out of the bathroom behind me. "Who is it?" She asked worridly. I peered through the peephole only to see, blues and blonde hair, "its Lawrence, i wonder what hes doing here," i said as i grabbed the doorknob. Mom just smiled. "oh stop, mom" i said and opened the door. 

"Hi, Lawrence..uh..dr. gordon...what are you doing here? Is everything all right?" I spoke smiling, but with hard confusion. Lawrence just looked at me, He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a black long sleeve shirt with a white undershirt peaking out the bottom and nice blue jeans. He had his cane, and was leaning on it, smiling down at me. "I came by to check in on you, and to say im sorry i couldnt be ther this morning, i was with a patient all morning, and, im sorry" he replied, proping himself up taller now, and took a step closer to my. I smiled, kind of embarrassed, "oh! Its ok Dr. Gordon, i completely understand. Mom and i were fine to leave and get home. I just really wanted to come home and curl up on my couch today and not feel. I did eat today though." I said, pointing back at mom, she waved to us, grinning from ear to ear. I turned back to lawrence who was now just inches from me, im guessing he took another step while my head was turned. He was looking down on me for sure now, just staring. "Thats good, that means you will eat dinner then? Keep helping your healing process? Hhmm?" He raied his eyebrows, opened his eyes wide and cocked his head to the side, smirking. I giggled, "yes of course. My mom makes a mean grilled cheese sandwich, would you like to come in? Since you came all this way?" I gestured to behind me, where my apartment is. He just continued looking down at me, he was now leaning over me, head still somewhat to the side. I could feel his breath on my face, there was a scent of mint, freshly brushed teeth. "Sure! Thank you." He said, changing his stance and body, now standing straight up, looking to my mother who is standing behind me now.   
Lawrence slid around me through the doorway into the apartment, just barely brushing againt me. We looked at eachother as he was passing by, eyes on each other. He was different somehow, but i couldnt discribe it. Mom came walking up to hom, lacing her arm around hi, pulling him to the living room couch and ushering him to sit down. Lawrence sat down, big polite grin up at my mother and let out a 'thank you' as she wlked away. I went and sat next to him on the couch, in my sweats, with my 'i just survived a serial killing and havent showered in a week' hair, I smell. And now, im suddenly aware of this. Before i could say anything, a screech came from the kitchen, "oh shit! There is no food in this house" she said throwing her hands up in the air. She turned towards us on the couch, "hun, how do you survive? Im going to run to the store, i might be a few hours" she says, as shes looking back and forth between lawrence and myself...i know what shes doing.."is that all right? You guys cn order something in while go grocery shopping?" She ended, grabbing her bag and aiming her body towards the door. I looked to lawrence, he looked to me, "mom its fine, go. Ill see you later, love you." "Love you too, daughter. Doctor, see you later." Then she was out the door. There was a moment of silence between the two of us. Just kind of looking around. "I came by to see if youd like to go to dinner with me...since you are no longer a patient. Thats why im here, but id forgotten your mother was staying for a while....so shes, nice" he said, face forward but looki g to me from the side. We both busted out laughing. "Yes, id like to go to dinner with you. I really would. I just...."gestering to myself "i didnt take a shower yet...i smell, yes i can smell me. And im sad. But i do want to eat with you," i finished, head on my knees, tilted, smiling at him from the other end of the couch. He reached his hand out and placed it on my foot, smiled and just said "all right...im sorry if i...over stepped., i just thought...i dont know what i was thinking. Ha ha. Oh boy". He started getting red in the cheeks, i assume from embarrassment, and fidgety. I smiled, "if you give me about an 45 minutes, i can be cleaned up and ready to go, would you mind waiting?" I asked. His head snapped up and he looked at me, shocked "yuu..yeah! Sure, i cant wait. I dont mind, it was last minute, i apologize for that" he sqeaked out, then his smile spread from ear to ear. "Please nothing fancy, i woul like to just keep low key tonight? If thats alright with you?" I urged, as i stood up from the couch, sides aching, stomach thumping from my wound, wrist still wrapped and slightly wobbling from sudden dizziness. Lawrence stood up to meet me, extending out his hands to help stablize me. "Thanks, ha ha. Must of stood up to fast, or recieved to many bruises and wounds in a short time. Must be one of them, right?" I nervous giggled, as we held hands, "I think im ok now, ha ha". Lawrence looked down and dropped his hands, smiling and laughing, "yes you are, but do you need help with your shower? After all, i am a professional" smuggness running across his face. My jaw dropped and i couldnt help but smile in shock. "Dr. Gordon!" Looking at him from the corner of my eye, "i am fully capable of showering on my own, thank you...well most of me, you see, my doc says i cant get this stupid cast wet...what a buzz kill! But hes cute, so i let it slide" i finished, walking towards the bathroom, i turned my heed back to lawrence, still standing there, hands on hips, staring up at me with trying to subside his grin, "sounds like a good doctor," he said coyly. "The best", i replied, then entered the bathroom and closed the door. 

My shower was difficult, but i guess i should be used to it by now. I've been hurt more times here than my entire being. Jesus. I sat under the running hot water for 20 minutes. Just let the scolding hot water trick me into forgetting evrrything thats happened in the past month. It felt so good. For a few moments i wasnt the former lover and partner of a monster, a maniac, but i am a woman just getting ready for a date....'date?' I thought to myself. Surely this want a date. I just went through a bunch of shit... and Lawrence is just being kind, we are friends after all. But what if it was a date? It cant be...he wouldn't be safe...mark....mark would kill him if he knew. Its ok, nothings going to happen, because its not a date. I got out of the shower, dried off and ran to my room, naked. Getting ready onlytook a few minutes, then i was back to the living room. "Im ready, sorry it took so long, showering is kind of difficult....and it felt good..." i said sheepishly. Lawrence just smiled and got up, "shall we?" He said, gesturing towards the door and extending his elbow out for me to take. It was sweet, i wrapped my arm around his and off we went. 

We ended up at a pizza joint on the other end of town, never been here, its pretty good. Lawrence and i talked for a while about where we grew up, friends. Schools. Jobs. It was nice, he didnt make me feel......out of place. After a few hours of chatting we decided to call it a night and he drove me home. "I know its kind if weird, but will you come in for a bit? Just til i fall asleep? Its been really nice to be Around someone who doesnt make me feel like the freak ok think i am. My mom us great, but worries waay too much..ha ha." I looked up to him from where i sat, hoping to see anything other than being uncomfortable, but he just returned my look and replied "as you wish". We parked and went to the apartment. Inside, mom was coming out of the bathroom, relieved to see me alive and with the doctor, she rushed up to me, "oh hun, did you eat?". I nodded yes. "Good, good" she replied. "Your bedding is clean, im going to take the couch tonight hun, i wasnt you to be as comfortable as possible" she said, winking at me. My eyes went wide and my lips pursed like they never pursed before. I was giving her that "im going to kill you" look. And she was pleased, then she said goodnight and went to the couch. 

I let out a huge sigh, i couldnt hide forever. So we went into my room, and he closed the door behind him. Lawrence sat at the end of my bed, looking to the window while i changed. Moaning and groaning the whole time with the aches and soreness, but managing. I threw on marks old academy tshirt and crawled into bed. "You can turn around now" i whispered to him. He turned around "you know, ive seen thousands of people naked, and if i remember correctly, you were one of them," as he began to adjust himself to lay down. Hed taken off his jacket, but kept his shoes on. I just glanced a "nice try" look at him and he laughed. Now laying down, facing eachother, there was just silence. It was strange to have this blonde haired blue eyed man in my bed instead of the dark haired dark eyed man that once was there, but it was nice not to be alone.   
"Thank you for coming with me tonight", Lawrence whispered out. I opened my eyes and whisphered back "thank you". I rolled over facing the opposite direction and scooted back to lawrence, forcing him to spoon with me. I grabbed his free arm and wrapped it around my chest, away from the setting ribs. He gasped at the sudden physical action, but i wanted it, to feel safe. I could feel his breath on my neck, warm, slow. His body is so warm. It makes me forget the coldness of my aching heart. And we laid there. Embraced.   
I woke up after a few hours to use the restroom. while i was in there i took my medications for pain and whatever else they make me take, in hopes it will help me sleep again. I came back to my room to find Lawrence was still here. He didnt stir when id waken, i didnt want to bother him, always working, always on call, just like me. I crawled back into bed, laid back and thought about trying to get back into my little spoon spot, when his eyes opened. "Are you ok?" He asked groggy, looking around then to me. I nodded and whisphered "had to pee" then rolled over to face him again. "I should go, i didnt mean to fall sleep" he said as he tried rolling over. I grabbed his arm quickly, stopping him, he looked back to me, "stay?....just stay, its already so late and youre here, might as well? Take off your leg and get comfortable, i insist" i somewhat begged. He just stared in shock, what about? Im unsure. "I promise i won't take advantage of you, you can even sleep in your underwear to be comfy", i added. He sat there for a bit, seemingly thinking about my offer then he stood, faced me and without breaking eye contact, undid his jeans button, unzipped and dropped trow. He wears boxer briefs, nice. Be just stood there for seconds. I looked down to his prosthetic, it was old school for sure, brown leather, super laced up. Stopped below the knee. I don't know if he was looking for a reaction, but he soon turned back around and sat down, then removed his prosthetic. He swung both freed legs up into the bed and under the covers, laying down. I was still on my side facing him, when he turned to his side, facing me. He scooted closer and set his hand on my cheek. And before i could think or act, his lips were on mine.


	12. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do this on my computer, but it always ends up looking weird after the upload, sorry in advanced and thank you so much for reading this story.

"mmmmm" i moaned, in both pain and pleasure. I felt several emotions that of excitement, arousal, sadness, heartache and physical pain. I like him, i have since we  
met, but...Mark, Mark just did what he did a week ago, i miss him, and hurts. "I'm...I'm sorry...We...mmm..we should stop," Lawrence whispered, still kissing me as  
he pulled away, but he pulled only away a few centimeters, i could feel his breath on my lips still, his breathing was staggerd, looking down at my lips still while  
i did the same. "Im sorry, i shouldnt have..done that. i know..I know.." He tried speaking, but i shut him off with a kiss from my lips to his. We both moaned and  
sighed with relief, then i pulled away. "No, I am sorry..Thank you, lawrence" i smiled, trying to hide my sadness as i lay my head back on my pillow. I just looked  
up at him, still lightly hovering over me, he was still smiling softly, looking back down at me. I know he knows, sees my hurt, the emotional damage that is in me now.  
My eyelids grew heavy quite quickly and the last thing i saw before i drfited off to sleep were half opened, beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. And though i was  
happy with having someone that cares about me there, how id wished they belonged to someone else.

"good morning daughter!" my mother spoke as she entered my room. "Moooooom" i moaned from under my pillow...and the arm wrapped around my chest. I was on my side and  
turned my head to look back and find Lawrence still here, barely awakening, but here, with his arm wrapped around me. Mom stood there with the biggest smile on her  
face, looking down at both of us. "here, i figured you guys might be hungry, so i made you some breakfast". she set the tray down on the nightstand and turned to go,  
looking at us once again, big smile. She closed the door behind her and we were alone again. "you're still here," i said, rolling over, looking at this different, but  
beautiful man in my bed. He just looked at me and smiled, cupping my cheek then removing it, dropping it back to the bed. "I may have put myself on call, it is saturday  
after all" he groaned out as he forced himself to sit up. I tried to hide the smile starting at the corner of my lips, so i turned over to see what my mama made us.  
"oh! bacon! i guess i can forgive her for her...weirdness" i giggled as i grabbed 2 pieces. I shoved 1 piece in my mouth and couldnt help but think 'no more hospital food',  
and handed the other piece to Lawrence. He grabbed it and took a bite "mmm..i guess i can agree with you this time" he smiled and ate the rest of the peice of bacon.

We finished up the rest of the bacon, eggs, toast and coffee that mom brought in. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, groaning from the pain in my ribs and the  
soreness from not moving all night. "One day, i promise you may see me with no bruised or broken anything," i mused as i got myself off the bed. Lawrence rolled to the  
side, strapping on his prosthetic and then pulling on his pants. I walked over to him, still holding my side. I stopped in front of him and looked up, "does it hurt?".  
He looked down at me, he looked confused, pushing his brows to the center. After a moment, he looked up over my head then back to my face. He rested his hand on my arm,  
"yes, but, its hard to explain. i have phantom pains more than anything now. My brian doesnt like that there is no limb there, sends signals, which usually results in  
pain. Like for example, right now it feels like a have a constant flame under my foot, the foot that is not there. And there really isnt much i can do about it except  
wait it out. Sometimes doing something to other foot helps, but only sometimes". His face relaxed and he smiled again. He walked around me to grab his over shirt  
that was tossed on the floor at some point during the night. I threw some sweat pants on and followed him to the living room. Mom was in the kitchen cleaning, as usual.  
Mom smiled, and continued cleaning. We walked towards the door as lawrence threw on his jacket. "Thank you, lawrence. For..everything really" i whisphered leaning towards  
him so my mother wouldnt hear. He leaned towards me and whisphered back," you are welcome, and thank you."

The moment i closed the door behind him, mom ran from the kitchen, meeting me on the couch where i just sat down. "omg, tell me everything! what did you guys do last  
night? did you *wiggles eyebrows up and down* ya know...." she giggled out like a nosey school girl. I sat there in awe, mouth open, and wide eyed. My mom and i have  
this kind of relationship where we are more friends than anything, so i was sad to have to tell her nothing happened. well, almost nothing. "we just slept. I didnt really  
want to be alone, so i asked him to stay. but there may have been....a little kiss" i smirked as i looked up at her. She was practically chomping at the bit. I know  
she wants me to get my mind off of Mark and everything that happened, but it really isnt that easy. So i will give her this, then let her down gently with the old "but  
its too soon, mama. I just lost.....so much. And even though he is a wonderful man, as far as i can tell...so was Mark. I am just a whole lot of 'not ready'..hah." she  
almost looked sad and disappointed, but she understood, i know she did. "but, i tell you this mama, if i wasnt so dane broken, I would have totally....*wiggled eye brows  
up and down*" we both laughed until i had to stop because it hurt so much. The pain from my injuries suck. It doesnt really stop, but it is better than it was a week  
ago. Its a quiet day, just watching movies on the tele, snacking, taking my meds, chatting, but mainly just sitting here.

The day came and went and i was back in bed before i knew it, but this time i was alone. I couldnt stop thinking of Mark. I kept seeing him killing all those people, I  
kept seeing his face covered in blood. I jumped up in my bed when i heard a knock at the door. It was a rapid knock, hurried like. I got up and went to the living room,  
wondering why mom didnt answer the door. She was in shower. I went to the front door, but not before grabbing my pistol. "who is it?" i yelled through the door. No  
answer, they just kept knocking. I wanted to look through the peep whole, but just opted to open the door. I grabbed the doorknob and turned is quickly, raising my  
weapon into the air, to aim it whomever was there. "whoa! you really gonna shoot me?" Mark said. "Mark?" i was so confused and a little scared. He was covered in blood,  
but i didnt care. I set my pistol on the counter next to me and ran to him, i didnt care. I leaped into his arms and pressed my lips against his so hard. He wrapped his  
arms around me so tightly as he stepped into my apartment, closing the door behind him with his foot, as he always did. "im so sorry ive been gone, but it wasnt safe"  
he said in between kissing and catching air. "uh huh" was all i could get out before i forced him to lock lips with me once again. We bumped into walls going down the  
hall, never letting go of eachother, not taking our eyes of eachother. "sshhh. he he, my mom is in the bathroom i dont need her coming out" i giggled as we finally hit  
my bedroom door. He set me down and stared at me, holding my face. Staring into my eyes with such intensity, like he has been starving with out the site of me. We  
embraced once again, falling onto the bed behind me. Clothing flying everywhere, hands moving in all directions, lips moving all over each other. "Ah!" I cried as he  
pushed himself into me. But it was ok, it was HIM, i didnt care as long as he was here with me. "I love you...I love you" he kept yelling over and over again. As we  
both climaxed, bodies trembling, all that was left was us, staring at one another. Our faces barely parted,"I cant stay..but i needed to see you, before i left for  
good" he whisphered into my mouth. We both had tears streaming from our eyes, but neither of us paid them any attention, that would mean we would have to take our eyes  
from eachother. "Im sorry, but i have to" he said, pushing himself off me, i was confused, then i looked around. I was tied down to a chair with leather straps. My head  
was in some sort of vice that i couldnt really see only feel. Omg..Im in a trap. Panick struck me quickly, i looked at him with fear and hurt, and the look of "why?"  
in my eyes. He just stood there, staring at me, then he finally spoke, "because i AM a monster...I love you, goodbye." then he walked out the door.

I woke up screaming, my mother shaking me and holding me, asking, begging me to tell her what was wrong. "he was here! and he....He...WE.....He put me in a trap.." i  
squealed out. I stopped screaming and calmed down when i realized where i was and that it was a dream. A horrible dream. Sleep was hard to come by the rest of the night,  
until mom talked me into taking some of the meds that help me sleep, but it only made the nightmares worse. Throughout the rest of the night i woke up several times with  
nightmares of Mark coming back, killing me, killing my mom, killing Lawrence. I watch my mother skinned alive, i watched Lawrence ripped apart. And then there were the  
not so terrible dreams. There was one that was almost an exact recount of our first, and only, real date. The nice times. Mom started to worry about me though, I started  
sleeping all the time. For almost 2 days straight i slept, not wanting to rejoin the waking world. A knocking came through my bedroom door. As it was opening i heard a  
voice, "hello?". I didnt want to talk to anyone, but they wouldnt go away. I felt a presence sitting next to me on my bed, now i couldnt avoid it. I peeked out from under  
my blanket to see the beautiful doctor there. Smiling down at me as usual. Piercing blue eyes. "hi" i whisphered out. "Hi" he whisphered back, leaning down towards me.  
"my mom called you, didnt she?" i whisphered back out to him. He just smile and nodded. "what is going on?" he asked, this time turning all the way and laying next to me,  
turned on his side, facing me. "dont...i havent...showered or anything in like 3 days..." i yelped. pulling the blanket over my head. I felt a tug of my blanket and it  
sliding down my face, revealing his smile once again, "remember, im a doctor, yes you smell, but this is nothing". I giggled and he smiled. "Now tell me," he softly  
urged. I told him of my nightmares, my dreams and how they just make me wish i knew what has become of Mark. "its stupid, i may never know. I was fine for a few days,  
not so sad, but the dreams, they dont stop. If id had some idea that he was either alive or dead whether he was coming back or not, it would help? dont you think?" i  
finished, staring at nothing, just...feeling empty. Lawrence just starred at me with the look of pity, it made me sad to have it.

He was about to say something when my phone went off. "uugghhh" i moaned as i reached for it. I have had lots of phone calls over the last week, but i havent answered  
or returned any of them. It was odd, the captain was calling me,  
"hello captain" i answered

"hawkins, i wish i could say that this was a social call, We got a call a few minutes ago on a  
possible location on Hoffman." he paused.

"you what? where? I will be there in a few minutes, send me the address!" i responded

"Hawkins, you are not" he tried  
"yes i am, now. if hes alive, i may be the only way to get him in alive! send them now!" i yelled, then hung up.

I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain shooting through my sides and arm. "What is it? Whats going on?" Lawrence spoke sternly. I started throwing on the nearest clothes i  
had, "there is a lead on Mark," I responded. I looked in the mirror, trying to tame my hair in some managable way. "can...can you help my put on my shoes? i cant quite..  
just yet..please?" i asked Lawrence, who was just sitting there, staring at me in shock. "uh, yes, yes." he said, turning towards me as i sat on the bed, lifting my feet  
up to him. "there!" he said, standing up, walking towards the door. I stood quickly, grabbed my phone and followed him out. "Hey mom, im going to work for a few hours,  
nothing crazy, ill see you later. i love you" i said, hugging her then making my way to the front door. "be careful, hun" she yelled as lawrence and i exited the apartment.  
I closed the door behind me and started walking. I turned to see Lawrence walking the other way, "hey! you wanna come? we made need a doctor! i made need a doctor after  
this...i will most likely need a friend though...if you want" i yelled still walking backwards. He stopped and turned around, looked at me a moment, looked down and  
shook his head. "alright" he spoke as he started to my direction. We got into my car, when i recieved directions to the house we were going to. It was a house in the low  
end of town. We made our way there, running stop signs and red lights. "what will you do if you find him?" lawrence asked. I really hadnt thought that far. "it depends,  
if he is alive, try to bring him in and face the justice system...if he...if he is not, then that is it," i answered. "We are here," i said, pulling up to the house.  
there are police cars, swat, a helicopter, fbi, everyone. I jumped out, signalling Lawrence to come with me. I was met by the new head of the FBI stationed to our  
station, and the captain. "We havent gone in yet, SWAT is securing the perimeter, making sure there are no traps" the captain said, as we walked towards the house. It  
was a very run down house, no one of significance owned it prior, and its been abandoned for several years. "whos this?" the FBI director asked pointing to Lawrence.  
"He is a doctor, incase we need one, he is the best" i gestured then walked past them to the squad near the front door. I pulled my pistol and held stance with the others,  
i have to admit, it was difficult due to some current injuries, but it needs to be.

We awaited for the orders to enter the house. "perimeter is secure, sir" an officer yelled coming up to the Captain and I. The Captain gave the order to storm the house.  
With a swift swing of the battering ram, the door was busted open adn several SWAT swarmed the inside, with the captain and i following. "clear" "clear" we heard from all  
areas of the house. This place was fowl. Writtings in blood all over the walls, decomposed bodies throughout the place. There were cops running upstairs finding more  
bodies, more traps. "do you recognize this place?" i asked the Roberts, who joined us inside. He looked around, confused, when it hit him "its the house Detective  
Matthews son was in when he was taken". "yeah...there should be at least 8 bodies in here, why would Mark come here?" we looked at each other then back to the scene around  
us. "No one is here, Captain" an officer confessed to the captain and i. Captain seemed content, but i butted up "how many bodies have been found?" i asked. He looked  
confused, but got on his radio and asked around, "6, mam" he responded. "detective" i corrected him. "there should be more, there is somewhere were arent seeing" i yelled  
as i started closing examining the rooms i was walking through. "We found something" a guy yelled from a room down the hall. We all ran to the room that the yell came  
from. We entered the room, there were a few dead in there, and in the center, a safe, and under the safe there was a carpet that had been pushed out of the way revealing  
a hidden door. "All right, lets get the fuck down there" i yelled. We entered down into the floor door, securing the surrounding area. It lead to a long tunnel, with  
cells and doors all around. I had officers opening doors, checking and securing. Nothing found. We kept following the corridor down until we came to a dead end. A Giant  
metal sliding door in front of us. We had SWAT get to the door, and with a call from the captain, they pulled it open. They went in, and I followed. There were flashlights  
swarming around everywhere, until someone found the light. "...Mark..." i whisphered. There he was. Sitting there with his head down, hands on lap, legs stretched out.  
I holstered my weapon and walked to him. "Stand down" I yelled to the officers still swarming in. I knew he was dead there was no doubt about it. But i still needed to  
see. I knelt down in front of him, and looked him over. "call the coroner" i yelled back to the officers. I could hear them scurry around behind me. There were whisphers  
and talk, but i ignored them all. "You idiot....you fucking idiot...you should have left with me when you had the chance.." I whishpered to his corpse, knowing he couldnt  
hear me, but saying it for my own sake. I just continued to look him over. his cell phone next to him, dead. I looked at his face finally. His eyes were closed, but the  
wound on his cheek had been ravaged by infection and eaten away. Where there once of a beautiful cheek is now a gapping, rotting hole. He had already started to thin,  
perhaps from starving to death, though i cant be sure until the coroner confirms. "Theres nothing to be done here, come on, lets get out of here" a hand on my shoulder  
and a friendly voice whisphered from behind me.

I stood when the coroner walked in, moving to the side so they can get to Marks corpse. They cut him out of the shackle around his leg and packed him up and took him  
away. I told Lawrence I couldnt leave just yet, so i walked around the "bathroom" looking for anything that can tell me who did this. There were 3 other bodies in this  
bathroom. 1 shackled in the corner, by the toilet and another lay next to him. They look as if they have been here much longer than the 3rd body, which was laid face down  
missing skin on the back of his decomposing neck. As far as I can tell, for now, there is nothing here. Forensics came in and cleared everyone out. "The 3rd accomplice  
showed himself..What do you want to do?" I asked the Captain and FBI director. They looked at one another and back to me, "what is to say that Detective Hoffman didnt  
do this to himself?" the FBI director remarked. The Captain just nodded and they both walked around me and away, "go home, take care of yourself, see you at work when  
your healed up" the captain yelled. "I need to go back to the station for a few minutes, then we can be done with it all" i told Lawrence. We walked back to the car,  
neither of us spoke. I left Lawrence in the car while i went into the station. No one came up to me, no one noticed me, and i was so pleased with that. There are a few  
officers on lone from other departments, coroners and really, everyone. I made my way down to the medical examiners office, i walked in and there was no one there. There  
was a body, his body, laid out on the table. Mark has no been stripped or cleaned yet, just laying there. Hesitation hit me hard. I found it hard to move. I needed to  
do the stupid thing...and say goodbye. I finally moved slowly towards the body laying on the table, keeping calm. I know hes not there, not in life, that my goodbye is  
only for myself, but it needed to be done, here, in the quiet, the alone, just me and him. I stood by at his side and just looked down at the decaying body "goodbye,  
you fucking idiot. It didnt have to come to this you know..if youd just left with me...But im glad that I was the one to find you," I sternly voiced at his lifeless  
body. "goodbye" i whisphered, then grabbed his hand, laying at his side. 'what?'i thought to myself as i felt something in his hand. I looked down and moved his fingers  
back away from his palm to expose a smalle piece of paper. I grabbed the paper and flipped it over, looking at it in shock. He died holding a photo in his hand, clutching  
it. It was a cut out from the newspaper of him and me, from the hero story. Tears started streaming down my cheeks, i was in disbelief, utter shock and completely filled  
with some strange form of relief. The door opened behind me and i quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks and turned to meet the intruder. "can i help you?" the coroner  
asked. "detective Hawkins, I found the Detective Hoffmans body and am just looking for some information." The coroner looked at me, then the body and walked around. I  
shoved the photo in my pocket and followed him with my eyes. "do you have a time of death?" i asked. "sometime yesterday, in the last 24 to 36 hours" he replied. "cause  
of death?" i continued. "not easy to pin point just yet, starvation mixed with and infection, probably from the gash on the face. i will know more in a few hours" he  
finished. I nodded and walked out. I renturned to my car where Lawrence was waiting and go in.  
I had told Lawrence what happend. He didnt seem to know what to say, which was fine. We went back to my apartment and crawled into my bed and I just slept, with Lawrence  
holding me.

______________________________________

A few days had passed and mom decided it was time to go back to Seattle. Lawrence stopped by periodically to make sure i didnt off myself, and i think he actually likes  
me. I might actually like him too.  
A few weeks after that I went back to work. The FBI had left with the finding of Mark dead, they dont believe the accomplice or whomever out is out there was a threat or  
concern. The Captain agreed, so we are not looking any further into it. Thing started getting back to a little normalcy a few months after that, nothing out of the ordinary.  
My apartment hasnt been broken into, i havent been beaten and am fully healed, and Because i am fully healed, Lawrence and I fuck alot, and it is just amazing. I am now the leading Detective, mainly by default, but its ok, I quite like my new position.  
There are several rookies, but we also have several good transfers as well. I do occassionaly get a few questions once they figure out I was partners with a serial killer,  
it doesnt bother me, i feel it adds something, what? you may ask, i dont know, but something. I think about Mark every now and then, the good stuff, only the good stuff.  
I still have our photo on my shelf and it makes me smile when i see it. Sadness still strikes me for what he did, but in that photo, i pretend he was not the monster he was.  
My apartment finally feels like home, and its nice. Mom calls me all the time still and so does Ray. Lawrence and i have been seeing eachother for a few months now, and  
i have to admit, it is pretty awesome. He is busy alot, but so am i, so when we do see eachother, it is just magic, it is worth it. Tonight i am meeting him for dinner,  
so i better get ready.

Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
